Moon
by thekilljoy
Summary: When something unexpected happens to Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, they must find a way to accept their new fate, and help each other in their time of need. But that's easier said than done, especially when your dealing with the 'Greasy Git' and an 'Insufferable Know-It-All'. Eventual Lemons. Takes place during 6th Year.
1. Chapter 1

Can I just say that Hermione and Severus are my OTP. When I found their ship for the first time, I was so excited, they're such a perfect couple. I've found so many good stories on here for them and I feel inspired to make my own.

Anyway, this is going to be long, if people want it to be, but I'm only as dedicated to my stories as my readers are, so please R&R! Thank you!

_Takes place during 6th year._

_Warnings: Language, Lemons, Violence, Dark Themes._

_A little RonBASHING!_

_GOOD!Draco._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…unfortunately…_

* * *

Severus Snape looked down at his arm, grimacing at the red throbbing of his Dark Mark. His summon had left him in an unstable state, and after apparating to the front gates of the castle, he collapsed in a heap of black robes. Though he tried his hardest to pick himself up off the damp ground, he was weak from the torture that the Dark Lord had so "graciously bestowed" on him. With no other choice, he sent his Patronus galloping up the grounds to the castle to retrieve help. He put his forehead down on the cool, wet grass, and tried not to retch at the nausea gripping his stomach. This was not the first, or worst of the torture he had endured from his fellow Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself, and it was far less painful than his regular "transformations", but that didn't stop him from finally emptying the contents of his stomach on the ground. He groaned and rolled over on his side, cursing his job as Death Eater/Order spy. The title constantly put him a terrible position, having to not only endure the torture and various missions of the Dark Lord, but also the majority of the Order's mistrust and rumors. Quite few people actually trusted him, enough to count on one hand, yet if things were to go as Dumbledore had predicted to him, he would personally play a part as important as the Potter brat's, if not more.

He rolled over to retch again, but having already emptied his stomach, his body instead dry heaved. Suddenly the lights from the castle that had been reaching across the grounds were blocked by a figure standing directly in front of him, and the lights were replaced by the glow of his returned Patronus. He looked up and groaned in frustration.

"Of all people…" he muttered, shooting an accusing glare at his radiant doe, before she wisped away in the wind.

"Oh, shut up," Minerva snapped back, kneeling down next to him. "Can you stand?"

"I haven't had time to check, seeing as I've been convulsing on the ground for the last fifteen minutes," he replied bitterly.

Professor McGonagall said nothing, and instead hooked her arms under his and attempted to pull him up. Though he vocally refused this, he put up no resistance. He stood, putting most of his weight on her side as she supported him. They began to walk, making it about a hundred meters from the castle, before he collapsed with a hard thump. Minerva sighed as she looked down at his slender frame being wracked with shudders. He ground his teeth, keeping his jaw clamped tight as not to let a sound of the pain he be heard by his colleague. Despite his efforts, however, a small, uncharacteristic whimper escaped his mouth, which did not go unnoticed by his companion.

"Oh, Severus…" She had not realized how bad the situation was, as she had done this many times before. But now she felt helpless, knowing how stubborn the man before her was, especially when it came to anyone aiding him, even when he needed it badly. She and Severus had never quite gotten along together, being the Head of Houses that were complete opposites. Her pride, empathy, and strictness had always rivaled his snarky, sarcastic, bitterness. But seeing him collapsed before her, she felt her heartbreak a little for Severus Snape. She remembered when he was a student; he had always been quiet and reserved, observant and quite bright. But the war had taken its toll on him, especially when Lily Potter had died. And now, as another war loomed on the horizon, he looked absolutely spent. As she she shed an unseen tear for the broken professor at her feet, she forced herself to hold it together. She took out her wand and cast a Patronus, sending it for the only person she could think of who would be able to help. As she waited, she sat down next to her colleague, and tentatively touched his back; when he did not protest, she started to rub comforting circles there.

Severus did not have the energy to resist the persistent woman's babying of him. He stayed curled up in a ball, trying to fend off the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse. He closed his eyes and attempted to shut off all sounds, smells, feeling. He was biting down so hard, he began to hear ringing in his ears and almost didn't catch what McGonagall said.

"What did they do to you, Severus?"

He gave a bitter bark of laugh and opened his eyes, catching hers with dark amusement. "What didn't they do?"

She watched in sadness as he put his head back down. They both sat in silence, save Severus's labored breathing and Minerva's little, choked sobs, which she was not bothering to hide anymore. The sound of approaching footsteps on the damp grass made Professor McGonagall raise her head. She smiled in relief as he approached the collapsed professor. He did a quick once-over of Snape before squatting down and ruffling Severus's hair, hoping to get a reaction from his friend. Not disappointed, the Potions Master raised his head and growled.

"Touch me again Remus, and I'll hex you into the next century."

Lupin only laughed. "Let's get you up, Sev." He hooked his arms under his friends and pulled him up with ease, letting him support himself on his shoulder. They began their way to the castle, Minerva in tow.

The process was slow but eventually Severus found himself on his bed, in his quarters. Anxious whispers could be heard from the living room, and he rolled over, reaching in the nightstand drawer, withdrawing a vial of Headache Relief potion. He downed it in one gulp and dropped the empty vial on the bed next to him. He put his head down and waited for it to take effect.

Remus walked back into the room, seeing his friend face down on the bed, an empty vial next to him. He sighed and sat down next to his friend. "She's gone."

"Good," his reply muffled by the bed his face was pressed into.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, tentatively.

"I'm bloody fantastic, and yourself?"

Lupin just sighed at this response. "You know where I am if you need anything, Severus."

The Potions Master merely grunted in response, already falling into much needed and welcomed sleep. He felt the weight leave the bed as his friend stood and exited the room. Just as Lupin reached the door, Snape spoke.

"Rem… thank you."

"You owe me, you bastard," Remus smirked and left his friend quarters.

Severus did not hear, however. He was sound asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! What did you think? This chapter was pretty short, sorry, I was in a rush. The rest of the chapters will be longer, way longer. Sorry, Hermione will come into play in the next chapter! PLEASE R&R ! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. Thanks, my lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long to update guys! The holidays were pretty hectic for me, but I'm back. I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Years! Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Hermione Granger lay in her Gryffindor Prefect bed, praying for sleep to take her; unfortunately, her mind was too busy to rest. She replayed in her head (for the hundredth time) her arrival to Hogwarts and everything that had gone wrong.

The Great Hall had been buzzing when she sat down at the Gryffindor table with her fellow classmates. Ron had complained about having to wait through the Sorting to eat (of course), and Harry had quietly waited with Hermione, rolling his eyes at Ron's impatience (of course). As food appeared on the table before them, and they began to eat, she felt something odd, something that sent chills down her back: someone was watching her. She looked up and around the hall, not catching anyone' eyes on her; she scolded herself for being so paranoid. But as the Welcoming Feast went on, and the feeling returned, she became sure that she was not imagining this. Hermione looked up once more, hoping to catch whoever was staring at her in the act, but yet again, she saw no one look her way. Growing tired of this, she justified it as some first year that was probably trying to look at Harry, who sat beside her. Hermione began to ignore it, and was doing a damn good job, too, until…

"'Mione, Snape is staring at you," Fred muttered from her other side.

She just shrugged, as if to say "whatever". Fred grinned and went back to talking to his twin brother again. The gears in her head started working double time. Snape. Huh. That explained why she hadn't caught her watcher in the act; when she had looked up, she had started looking around to her right, where the door to the hall was located, and the opposite direction of the staff table. Snape must have seen her raise her head, which would give him time to look elsewhere. Unfortunately for him, the chills being sent down her spine from his incessant spying were annoying Hermione to no end, so she decided to fix this little issue. She kept her head down eating, waiting for her to feel his eyes on her. As she felt shivers down her back, she reached for some pumpkin juice; as she grasped the pitcher, she shot her eyes up, not giving him a chance to look away. Their eyes found each other.

Hermione heard silence. She felt numb. Her eyes saw nothing but him. It was like the world had stopped its rotation, its revolution. Everything ceased to exist but eternal onyx eyes. Something had changed. No, _everything_ had changed. She couldn't avert her eyes from the man she was seeing. He was so beautiful to her; she wanted to tangle her fingers his thick black hair, and she wanted to press her lips to his thin ones, and she wanted to be pressed against him, to run her hands all over his muscled body. She began to feel tingling and light-headed. She was confused and scared, yet curious as to why she could not tear her eyes away from Snape's. She was beginning to get seriously freaked out until he finally blinked and everything returned to normal. Suddenly, the Great Hall was too loud, and the smells of the delicious food in front of her was nauseating. She abruptly stood, startling everyone around her.

"I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm just gonna go check out the Prefect's Quarters. Night, guys," she managed to get out, turning and walking away, not waiting for a response from her friends. She felt weak and sick, and each dizzying step she took made it worse. She made it through the doors into the entrance hall, the doors to the Great Hall slamming behind her, before she collapsed and shut her eyes, unable to keep them open. She heard an odd sound, and it finally occurred to her that she was hearing her own sobs. She hadn't even noticed the tears that were running down her face.

No one saw her collapse. No one saw her cry. In fact. No one even commented on her abrupt departure. And no one saw a certain professor slip through the door, beside the staff table, black robes billowing behind him.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Severus Snape did not know what to do. He did not have a secret master plan, a snide remark ready at his lips, or the answer to unlock everything. He felt helpless, so very helpless.

As he watched Hermione Granger quickly flee the Great Hall, he felt scared. Scared because he knew he would have to follow after her and explain what had just happened. She hadn't looked good when she had left. _Well, actually she looked better than good. She looked angelic. She just didn't look in control of herself_, he mentally corrected. And he didn't want to see Hermione Granger out of control, he wanted to see her safe and happy, and in his arms.

He made a silent leave through the staff door, and began to walk to the narrow passage that would lead out into the entrance hall; as he turned the corner into the hall, he saw her collapsed on the ground in a shaking heap.

His heart stopped, and the air left his lungs. He ran over to her, gathering her slender frame in his arms. His mind was going a mile a minute and he couldn't think straight. With the small amount of sense he retained, Professor Snape realized that people would soon be leaving the feast to go back to their dorms; they could not see him holding her like this. Severus held her close as he stood, and quickly carried her down to the dungeons. She was still curled in on herself, emitting little sobs that broke his heart; he squeezed her a little tighter to his chest. When they reached his quarters, he quickly muttered his password to fox in the painting, which in turn, swung open and shut behind them. He set her down on the dark, espresso, leather couch. And then he hesitated; he hadn't thought far ahead enough to know what to do next. She was still a complete mess, though her sobs had quieted down to small whimpers. _Perhaps I should get Remus,_ he mused, but quickly dismissed the idea, knowing that he must be the one to explain to her.

Of course he knew what had happened in the Great Hall, between him and Granger. It had begun with a simple wandering of his eyes, as he took in the crowded hall of students. He noticed Potter talking to his redheaded friend, and laughing at something Weasley had said. _Complete dunderheads,_ he thought sourly, letting his eyes move to the person next to Potter; long, wavy, chestnut and caramel hair hung in a curtain, catching the light from the candles floating above them, blocking her face from view. He knew who it was, and that he should feel resentment towards everyone at the Gryffindor table, especially her, being part of the Golden Trio, but he felt nothing but wonder, watching her soft hair shine lightly. Suddenly, her head snapped up, looking in the opposite direction. He quickly put his head down, looking at the food on his plate that he had suddenly lost interest in. He peeked up at he through his black hair, seeing that she had gone back to eating. He slowly raised his head, eyes still locked on her. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, completely mesmerized by her long, shiny locks of hair. She looked up once more and he quickly averted his eyes. When he was sure she wasn't looking, he turned his gaze back to her. Severus suddenly realized that he wanted to see her face, to see if it was as stunning as her luscious locks. Yet when she looked up again, he turned his face away, not wanting to be caught staring at her. Why had he never realized she was so shockingly beautiful? He simply couldn't look away from her. And that was when he had finally realized what was happening; he began to find it hard to breathe. He tried to be logical, he tried to think: _this was a student, a muggle-born, Harry_ _Potter's best friend._ And even though he knew he was treading dangerous waters, her presence demanded his attention and he couldn't take his eyes off her_. He had to see her face. He _had_ to. _Severus saw her turn her head to talk to someone next to her; she just shrugged, but he noticed she stopped eating. Then she turned slightly to reach for something, but this time he couldn't find the will to look away. He knew what was going to happen a second before it did. Her head snapped up, eyes immediately meeting his.

And he finally saw her face.

She looked like an angel, the light creating a halo in her cascading hair that framed her heart shaped face. Her lips were soft pink, her bottom lip a little fuller than the top, and they were slightly parted in shock. Her skin was soft, creamy ivory, and her cheeks were roses. And her eyes, amber and honey, were lined with thick dark lashes. He could get lost in those eyes for days. Hell, he _was _lost in her eyes. Her brows came together in confusion and concentration, like she wanted to look away. But she didn't, and Severus was thankful for that. In that moment, he had lost himself, and found her instead. He would never let any harm come to her, he would watch over her, protect her, love her, now that she belonged to him. And he would hold her in his arms, and kiss her everyday, and he would give her pleasure and passion beyond anything she had ever experienced. Severus realized he was getting quite excited thinking about it and he took a shaky breath, and blinked. He watched as Hermione took that chance to break away from their connection. She quickly stood, looking a little shaky, and exited the Great Hall at an alarming pace. He immediately felt cold and anxious, not having her in sight. And then he had found her in a pile of despair, broken sobs leaving her lips.

Now, as he looked at her curled up on his couch, Severus didn't know what to say. What could he say? She was everything the Dark Lord hated, everything Death Eaters hated, everything Severus Snape was _supposed_ to hate. But he didn't. Quite on the contrary, Severus found himself ready to give her unconditional love. But he had humiliated her, teased her, made her life hell for the last five years. How was he supposed to get her to trust him?

She was finally quiet, except her ragged breathing. She slowly lifted her head, taking in her surroundings. She was on a dark brown, leather couch in what appeared to be a sitting room. There was a matching couch across from her, and behind that, a wall full on old, worn books. Beside her was a matching plush chair to the couches, and a coffee table sat in front of her. There was a door behind her and a door to her right. To her left, a fire burned brightly in its hearth. And illuminated by the fire was a man. Though she refused to look higher than his waist, she knew who it was. And then it all came falling on her.

She had completely lost it in the entrance hall, not even knowing why her body was wracked with sobs, but knowing only the cause of it. Her head had been so fuzzy and she couldn't think straight. She had been so cold, and tired, and she remembered just wanting to go to sleep right there on the freezing, stone floor. But then he had shown up, pulling her into his arms. She hadn't opened her eyes and he hadn't said a word, but she had automatically known who it was. Hermione had been too tired to put up a fight, plus she felt warm, and so much better in his arms. He had picked her up, and cradled her to him as he carried her to some unknown place. She hadn't even cared what was happening, she just buried her face in his broad, muscled chest, inhaling his masculine scent. By the time they had reached what she now assumed to be his quarters, her was no longer sobbing, just emitting little cries that she couldn't quite control. He had stood, not moving an inch, just watching as she tried to quiet herself. When she finally did, she realized she didn't know what was next; she didn't know if she should thank him or try to make a run for it. He had been so nice, so sweet, so caring when he held her, but she remembered who she was dealing with. This was her snarky Potions Professor, who enjoyed humiliating her, breaking her down. And though she felt safe and so strangely attracted to him, she couldn't bring herself to trust him. So she made her decision, pulling herself up into a sitting position, all the while keeping her eyes down. It was silent for a few tense moments. And then she tried to run.

_Tried._

She quickly made a run for the door to her right, yanking it open and slipping inside. She soon realized her mistake: it was his bedroom. She was spinning around in circles, not knowing what to do, when the door was yanked open and she saw him standing there, though she still refused to look him in the eye. She was cornered, like a caged animal. What does he want with me?

She heard him sigh. She was still looking down, when she saw his feet begin to advance towards her. She backed up and turned to run, then remembered she was in his bedroom; she had nowhere to run. With only one option left she went for her wand, only to have him grab her wrists from behind. She let out a sound of panic, struggling as she felt his front press up against her back. Her wand slipped from her grasp. With her wrists still in his grasp, he crossed them in front of her as she fought back, yanking and pulling, falling forward on the bed, taking him down with her. She wriggled beneath him as he flipped her over onto her back and pinned her arms above her head.

"Stop. Granger, knock it off," he told her, as she writhed beneath his body, still trying to fight her way out of this predicament.

"No! No, leave me alone! Stop, please!" She felt her eyes begin to fill with stinging tears and she still refused to look him in the eye.

"Hermione, please," he murmured, loosening his grip on her wrists. She stopped struggling and closed her eyes, letting out a ragged breath_. _Something in his voice broke her. He sounded so _desperate_, like he didn't want her, but like he _needed_ her. _He had called her Hermione. _

"What do you want," she gasped out, fighting to not let her tears fall.

"Look at me," he whispered. And she opened her eyes.

It was like she was back in the Great Hall again. His black eyes met hers, refusing to look elsewhere. Everything about the man on top of her took her breath away.

"I'm not going hurt you." His eyes were sincere.

She swallowed, and nodded, eyes still locked on his. He let go of her wrists and pulled himself off her, and stood at the foot of the bed as she pulled herself up to sit at the edge in front of him. He pulled a chair from the corner of the room and dragged it directly in front of her. Their eyes had never left each other's.

Hermione still didn't know what was going on, or why she was so suddenly comforted by her Potions Professor. She just knew that she trusted Severus Snape.

"Profess-"

"Severus," he cut her off, not breaking eye contact. She gasped a little at his request, but complied.

"Severus. Please…what's happening to me?"

* * *

**CLIFFY! AH YAY! Okay, as I said before, sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I was just super busy for the last couple weeks. But I'm back now, and I decided you guys deserve a nice, long chapter. So there you go! _PLEASE R&R! NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING UP IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hello guys! I'm really happy everyone liked the last chapter, I didn't really get a lot of negative feedback, though some pointed out that my sentences were a little long and confusing. For that, I apologize. I completely understand what you mean; sometimes I go a little "semi-colon happy" or "comma happy". To be honest, I really don't write out anything beforehand, I just sit down at my computer and begin to type, revising as I go. I'm sorry, I'll try to shorten my sentences a little, and stop using so many commas and semi-colons.

This brings me to another thing someone wrote. They said that it was "confusing and a little weird, but interesting". It was under "guest" so I couldn't personally respond to it, but if the poster of that comment is reading this, I apologize if the confusing aspect that you are referring to is in my grammar. But if you're referring to the plot line, its supposed to be confusing, due to the fact that I haven't yet revealed what has happened between Hermione and Severus. That is in this chapter.

And also, I am switching back and forth between points of view, and I totally forgot to put in the page breaks where I had marked them! I apologize, I'm going to revise the last chapter with page breaks.

And finally, someone asked if I had a beta. I do not have a beta for this story, though I am open to the idea. For now, I am going to continue on with the story on my own, but once I get to a certain point, I will be looking for one, so if you are interested, look for that in the AN of the next few chapters.

Okay, that about covers everything! Thanks for the reviews guys! Now on with the story!

* * *

_**Previously: **_

_Hermione still didn't know what was going on, or why she was so suddenly comforted by her Potions Professor. She just knew that she trusted Severus Snape. _

"_Profess-"_

"_Severus," he cut her off, not breaking eye contact. She gasped a little at his request, but complied. _

"_Severus. Please…what's happening to me?"_

* * *

This was it. He knew he needed to tell her, but just looking into those deep amber pools, his heart broke, knowing what he would say would ruin her life.

He rarely found himself this nervous. He took a deep, ragged breath and spoke.

"Miss Granger, I have to ask something of you before I explain."

"Okay," she agreed with a hesitant nod.

"Please, listen to everything I have to say before you react."

If this request shocked her, she did not show it. Hermione simply nodded once more in acceptance. Severus was thankful for her empathy, even though she had no idea what she was about to hear. He sighed, trying to decide the best way to go about this. He decided it was probably best to start by talking about something familiar to her.

"Miss Granger-"

"Hermione," she corrected him, as he had done to her.

"Okay, _Hermione_," he muttered, and then sighed when he saw her small smile of approval at his use of her first name. "What do you know about Professor Lupin?"

Her eyes widened in shock; this was obviously not what she was expecting. "Well…he is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here…and he is part of the Order…and he was friends with Harry's father and Sirius Black," she replied thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, sir, but what does Professor Lupin have to do with…this situation?"

"Quite a lot, actually. Tell me, is that _all_ you know about him," he questioned, making it clear that he was aware that she knew.

"Oh. Are you referring to the fact that he is a werewolf?"

Severus was shocked that she was so open about it. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as he predicted. He nodded. "Yes, Miss G- Hermione. Do you know how a werewolf is turned?"

"They are bitten."

Severus nodded again, trying to be calm. He began to unbutton his frock coat and slip it off, ignoring her confused expression. He continued to remove his robes until he was wearing only black trousers and a white dress shirt. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction as he unbuttoned his shirt, and slipped out of the right side of it.

He heard her small gasp of initial shock. He waited, eyes still closed, knowing the bright witch would put the pieces together soon enough. He was not disappointed.

"What…Oh gods, what have you _done_," she choked out.

* * *

Hermione hadn't understood what Lupin had to do with Snape began taking off his clothes. But as he pulled back his shirt, exposing his pale, bare skin, she gasped in immediate understanding.

Scars.

They covered his body, all over his torso. Some were small and looked quite recent, while others were rather large and looked older. But her eyes were drawn to his shoulder, where there were two small crescent scars, mirroring each other.

Bite marks.

She understood now what he was trying to show her. Professor Lupin had bitten Snape. That meant that her Potions Professor was… oh gods.

Professor Snape was a werewolf.

She noticed his eyes were still closed, and that he had winced when he heard her gasp. Hermione realized that she had greatly misunderstood Severus Snape for the last five years.

Her eyes wandered back to his scars, as she wondered what Snape had meant when he said that Lupin had 'quite a lot' to do with this. Lupin had bitten and turned him. Snape was a werewolf. But what did this have to do with her? She tried to remember everything she had learned about werewolves in Third Year. And then she choked on the gasp caught in her throat; she realized exactly what this had to do with her.

This had _everything_ to do with her.

Some part of Hermione found it odd that she could clearly remember word for word what the passage in the book had said, but a larger part of her was in complete shock:

…_While most lycanthrope have increased stamina and hormones, and therefore have many sexual partners throughout their increased life-span, there have been a handful of cases recorded in which some lycanthropes have mated for life. This process is known as 'blood bonding'. In this rare occurrence, the mate is involuntarily chosen, and is simply matter of coincidence. It entails absolute devotion and the sexual needs of the lycanthrope being met. Because of this, the bond generally requires the werewolf and his mate to be within close proximity at all times. The relationship between a lycanthrope and that who he has mated with is quite complicated, and due to lack of cases in which a blood bond has occurred, we do not know…_

Involuntarily chosen. Devotion. Sexual needs. Mated for life.

Hermione couldn't process what was going through her head. She looked up to see Snape's eyes still closed, his facial expression that of distress.

Mated for _life_ to Severus Snape.

"What…Oh gods, what have you _done_?"

His eyes opened, automatically finding hers, as his face went from distress to anguish.

"I-I'm so _sorry_," he quaked, his voice breaking. "I didn't-I couldn't control it, it just happened, I didn't mean to…" She saw agony and sincerity in those onyx eyes, before his head fell into his hands.

Hermione watched him fall into pieces before her. She found it odd that she wasn't crying, or falling apart like Snape. Instead, she stayed calm, as she stood and kneeled down in front of him. She couldn't begin to imagine what he must be thinking, what hell he must be putting himself through. She tentatively raised her hand and touched one of his hands; he jumped a little and raised his head to look at her. She took the advantage to close her hand around his much larger one.

"I forgive you."

He breathed out a little gasp, as she stood and looked down at him. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, his arms instinctively going around her. When he buried his face in her hair, Hermione froze.

This was Snape. He might have been nice to her for the last hour, but that sure as hell didn't make up for the last 5 years of her life. She knew that this wasn't his fault, and that she couldn't blame him. And though she would never tell anyone, being in his arms felt like…home. But she couldn't let her guard down, and especially not around her snarky Potions Professor. She needed to get a hold on this, starting with answers.

"There are some things we need to talk about," she mumbled, breaking the silence. He leaned back so they were looking at each other, and she could see the small smirk that tugged the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, the 'Insufferable Know-It-All' must have many questions, am I correct," he replied in a soft, playful tone.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, which only caused his smirk to grow. _Two can play at that game_, she thought sourly.

"Yes, I actually do have quite a few questions for the resident 'Dungeon Bat'," she said as sweetly as she could, fighting the need to grin when she saw his eyes narrow. Perhaps this would have its perks, such as messing with Snape, consequence-free…for the most part.

"Okay, what do you want to know," he asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Hermione bet no one had ever called him one of his many "nicknames" to his face. This brought a smile to hers.

"Well…I was wondering, how exactly does this work?"

He sighed in exasperation, though she did see his eyes lighten a little when she smiled. "You're going to need to be a little more specific than that."

"Well, I just…you're my professor and I'm your student. I figured that would pose a problem," she mumbled, biting her lip.

He shrugged. "We'll find a way to work around it."

Her eyes widened, not expecting him to be so casual about it. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Professor Dumbledore will have to know. So will Remus. But other than them, no one has to know about us," he answered, a smile forming around the word 'us'. Hermione found that he looked rather handsome when he smiled.

"What about my friends?"

"If your referring to Dunderhead Number One and Dunderhead Number Two, I see no reason why they must know."

She ignored his little joke. "Because they're my best friends! They must know…well, maybe not Ron, because he doesn't really like you…or Harry because he doesn't particularly like you either," she had begun taking to herself more than him. This was a bit of a problem. They were her friends and they had always told each other everything, but this was different. The more she thought about it, the more she found that she didn't really _want_ to tell them; not out of shame, but because this felt so _personal_, like she didn't want to share this experience with anyone. Severus was _hers'_. And only hers'. And anyone who tried to take him away from her woul-

"What are you thinking, love," he murmured, interrupting her out of control thoughts. She almost didn't even catch the term of endearment. _Almost._

"Perhaps…I wont tell Ronald and Harry just yet…"

He smirked a little. "I thought so."

"I have another question," she said, going a little red.

"Yes?"

"Well…when I figured out what had happened, it was because I had read about it in a book,"she mumbled, noticing him roll his eyes when she mentioned the word 'book'. "And it said something…about what it entails."

"What you mean," he questioned, brows furrowing in confusion.

She went even more red; she had been hoping that he would catch on and she wouldn't have to blatantly say it. No such luck. "It…it said that a blood bond entails the mate meeting the werewolf's…sexual needs…" she trailed off, looking down in embarrassment. She heard him exhale, and clear his throat.

"Yes…yes it does entail_ that_," he muttered. "It goes deeper than that, though…I know what your thinking, Hermione, but I think that when the time comes, you wont be so opposed to it."

She looked up sharply. "How do you know when the time comes?"

He pulled her a little closer, his eyes going sad. "You'll feel it. Your body is connected with mine, and eventually, one of us is going to be in need, and the other's body will react accordingly, to make them aware of the others need."

"I don't understand…" she whipered, shaking her head.

"You'll feel it. Believe me, you will know when the time comes," he murmured.

She nodded, still not entirely sure what he meant. She looked at him, trying to memorize every line of his face and lash of his eye. She reached out and ran her hand through his hair, amazed that it was so soft, and not as greasy as people gave him credit for. Severus just watched Hermione explore every aspect of himself in quiet acceptance. She leaned her head onto his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. She found herself happy; really, truly happy. _I could stay like this forever. This could be home, _she thought. And then she saw the clock in the corner of the room.

"Oh! It's already curfew! Shit…" she muttered, shooting out of his arms, startling Severus. She turned to him, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

He nodded in understanding, following her as she walked out of the bedroom and into the sitting room, headed for the door. She reached for the knob, before suddenly turning around and throwing her arms around his neck. Severus chuckled, his arms winding their way around her waist. She turned a little and her lips found the corner of his mouth.

"Goodnight, Severus." And then she was gone.

* * *

Hermione Granger lay in her Gryffindor Prefect bed, praying for sleep to take her; unfortunately, her mind was too busy to rest. She replayed in her head (for the hundredth time) her arrival to Hogwarts and everything that had gone wrong.

And everything that had possibly gone right.

* * *

**Hey guys! BOOM! Plot twist, I know! What do you guys think? Please leave a review. All the ones I've gotten so far are so motivating, you guys help me keep the story alive. Next chapter going up some time this week!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah! Sorry, guys, I was planning on finishing up this chapter and posting it on Thursday night, but I got really sidetracked. I've had one hell of a week. I ended up dumping my boyfriend, which really got me distracted, so sorry about that! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, they really do motivate me to keep writing. All right, on with the story!_

* * *

Hermione woke in the morning, a small smile on her face from her peaceful sleep. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms out wide, letting her cramped muscles be worked. There was a small glow coming through the window, indicating it must be a mice day outside. Hermione couldn't help but notice how perfect this morning was. _I wonder where all this luck is coming fr-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as everything from last night came flooding back to her. Her smile slipped off her face as she realized what had happened.

_Snape._

_Severus Snape._

_Werewolf._

_Mated for life. _

Oh gods. No. _No_. She put her head down in her hands and tried to take in deep breaths. Why the _hell_ had she been so _happy_ last night? It must have been an after effect of the whole bonding process. Hermione felt absolute shock and disgust as she remembered how at peace she had felt in the arms of Severus Snape. _Well, he is very handsome… _No. She would not let whatever part of her that was connected to him control her. She would not be attracted to her professor, no matter the circumstances. She, Hermione Granger, would refuse to be in love with Severus Snape.

With new determination, she rose from bed and began her morning routine, not even realizing the lace bra and matching underwear she subconsciously picked out were Slytherin green.

* * *

Severus sat at the head table, in the far corner with Remus, talking in hushed tones, lest their colleagues who did not know their secret overhear them.

"I'm telling you, Remus, I'm positive it's her," Snape whispered in an annoyed tone.

"But this is Hermione Granger. You hate her and everyone knows it. Personally, I always assumed it was because you were jealous of her academic abilities, seeing as hers' are the only ones higher than your own…except perhaps mine," Lupin replied with a smirk. Severus let out a little growl and snapped his head towards him, eyes narrowing.

"I don't hate her. And will you _please_ stop making a _joke_ out of this? She's a student, Rem. You know as well as I do that though she has given her consent and Albus has given his, I don't have the ability to look at her without thinking of that Insufferable Know-It-All with the bushy hair and buck teeth. Yes, I know she has changed, but all I can see when I look at her is First Year Hermione Granger. I've watched her grow up, for Christ's sake," Severus muttered, putting his head in his hands. He sighed and looked back up at his friend. "She asked me about the sex."

Remus's eyes got wide. "She _what_? What did you tell her?"

"Basically that we would cross that bridge when we came to it. What was I _supposed _to say? I didn't have the heart to tell her _how_ she will become aware of that bridge," he mumbled.

"Oh, gods, Sev, you bloody idiot," the other werewolf chastised. "That poor girl doesn't have a clue what she will feel, does she?"

"No," Snape muttered in reply, "She has no idea, as far as I'm aware." He felt guilty. He felt right dirty, actually. He had taken away her bright future and wildest dreams, only to be replaced with himself, a snarky, disgusting, Death Eater. And the worst part was that she was _okay_ with this. She accepted him as he was, and that made his stomach churn. How did he end up with someone just so damn _sweet_? He had tried to get her out of his head, to force himself not to be attracted to her, only to have her piercing, amber eyes sweep across his thought. And then he would imagine her splayed out in front of him, completely naked, asking to be taken by him. He could just imagine her taste: sweet-too damn sweet, like a sugar cube on his tongue.

"Ahem? Yeah, I would get better control of yourself, mate. Or people are going to think you have a breakfast food fetish," Remus remarked, with a lopsided smirk, eyes gesturing to Severus's pants. Snape looked down and sighed. _I can't even think about her without getting a complete hard-on, _he thought bitterly. He felt a little tug in his chest and he instinctively knew she was near. His head snapped up as he saw her enter the hall. _So beautiful,_ he thought wistfully. And then he noticed something odd: she wasn't looking at him. In fact, it looked to him as though she was purposely trying to look _anywhere_ but him. His brows furrowed in confusion. Was she embarrassed about what had happened last night? Or perhaps she just didn't want to alert her friends to anything going on between them. Yet the more he watched her with his piercing eyes, the more he was sure it was something else. And then finally she looked at him.

A smile, an eye-roll, sticking her tongue out, _anything _would have been better than what she did: she glared. _Glared._ Severus's mouth dropped open in indignation. He heard a laughed next to him. Looking over, he saw Remus, eyes flicking between Hermione and himself, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Yes, she appears to be quite in love with you," he choked out before another giggle escaped him. Severus, however, was _not_ amused by this at all. He looked back to Hermione, seeing that she had looked away and was casually chatting with one of her dunderhead friends. Snape growled and abruptly stood, ignoring his friend's requests to sit back down, and instead walking around to the front of the staff table and down the aisle towards her.

* * *

From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw him suddenly stand and begin to move towards her.

"Aw, shit," she whimpered to herself. She decided that it would be best to just pretend like she didn't see him angrily striding towards her. She continued listening to what Dean was saying, not actually hearing a word of it. When she heard everyone get silent around her, she gulped.

"Miss Granger," he hissed, Hermione jumping as she heard his silky drawl. "Come with me _now_."

She stood, trying to stay calm and followed him out of the hall, ignoring everyone's frantic whispers as they disappeared behind her. She followed after Snape, about ten feet behind him; he disappeared from sight as he turned a corner. She turned the corner, and was immediately grabbed and pressed up against the stone wall, his arms on either side of her, his body an inch from hers. She tried to keep her expression indifferent and hide the immense fear and arousal she was feeling.

"Get off of me," she hissed, trying to push him away from her, only to have him grab her wrists and pin them to wall at her sides.

"What the hell was that back there?" he demanded, ignoring her futile attempts to break free of his grasp.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied, giving up on escaping her professor.

"You're a terrible liar, Granger. Now, why are you mad at me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmmm, let me think," she growled sarcastically.

Severus sighed. "I thought we had already gone over this," he murmured.

She gathered up all her courage, forcing herself to say it before she lost her anger towards him. "Well, let's go over it again: _I don't love you_. I never will. And you can't make me," she snarled.

And then she saw the look on his face. His mouth was a tight, thin line, and his eyes showed only hurt. He blinked, trying to compose his face to no avail. "You don't mean that," he mumbled.

"Yes, I do. I don't want to be with my professor. I'm not just some whore you can just use because of your '_needs_'," she growled out.

His expression turned confused and offended. "I never said that!" he gasped. "I don't think of you like that, Hermione. If I could find a way around that part, I would; but I'm sorry, I can't control that."

"So what? You're sorry, but you'll fuck me anyway? That's real noble of you, Severus," she muttered, looking away from his pitch black eyes that were full of what she knew was real sincerity. Somewhere, deep down, she knew that he was not to blame. But she couldn't control the biting anger she felt towards her Potions Professor for making her into some whore, some harlot.

"No, please. It's not like that, I swear. Plea- _look at me!_" he snarled. Hermione gasped and looked at him, shocked at his outburst. "Hermione. I'm sorry, but this is not my fault. I am not using you for my 'sexual needs'. Yes, we will have sex. No, you don't get a choice to it. And there is a reason for that. But you need to listen to me, so you can understand."

She bit her lip, deciding whether to trust the man before her. The logical part of her was screaming at her to push him and run away, to leave all of this behind. And every other part of her was drawing her towards him, telling her to push her body against his and fall into his arms. "Okay, I'll listen," she murmured.

Severus let out a sigh, letting go of her wrists and putting his hands on her waist, leaning a little closer to her.

"I told you before that our bodies are connected, yes?" He continued at her nod of affirmation. "Well, that means that somewhere deep down, we can feel what each other is feeling. And through this connection, when I am in need of release, you will know. You will feel it. Hermione," he took one of her hands in his, and spoke softly, "We can't be without each other for a long time, or something begins to happen. Our souls are connected in such a beautiful way, yet it can turn quite terrible when we spend too much time away from the other. It will hurt. Can you imagine having half of your soul away from you for days, weeks, months, not knowing if it is safe? You would being to go crazy from the pain."

She took in what she was hearing. "So you're say that if I don't sleep with you, it's going to hurt me so much, I will go insane?" He closed his eyes and nodded.

"I-I-I can't though…that's not fair!" she felt tears slip down her face. "No! No, I am _not _sleeping with you! I don't believe you!" She pushed away from him and ran down the corridor, turning the corner and disappearing from Severus's sight.

* * *

He let her go. Part of him wanted to run after her, but he couldn't find it within him to watch her cry. He knew she was in denial, and that she believed him. He knew what he had to do, and it killed him, it tore loose from his soul to know what he was going to do.

He had to wait.

He had to wait to let her feel it. Once she felt the first bit of pain, she would realize that he wasn't lying to her. He knew it would hurt her, as well as himself, but the girl had enough sense in her to come to him before it got too out of hand.

Severus ran a hand through his hair and walk to his classroom, with the intentions of preparing for the first class of the year. But all he could do was collapse into the hair of his desk, and think of what torture was to come for he and his beautiful Hermione.

* * *

**YAY! I'm super excited, because I finally figured out where this story is gonna go. I'm gonna warn you guys now: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE VERY DARK THEMES. Please R&R! Update coming within the next few days! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, this is ridiculous. I keep telling you guys that ill update in the next few days, and I usually don't end up getting time to do it until the weekend. So, with that being said, I am going to just start posting on a regular basis. __**New chapters will go out on Saturdays! **__That way, you guys will know and can be expecting it. Alright then, on with the story! _

_**Warning: This chapter is dark. It contains mature themes, so please beware. **_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, not entirely mine.

* * *

Exactly eight days passed before Hermione knew Snape was right.

It hadn't started off that way, of course. As soon as she had gotten away from him that night, she made a promise to herself to not give in, no matter what. _I mean, he couldn't be right, could he,_ she pondered that night in bed. No, there was no way; what he had described was preposterous. There was no way she would feel physical pain from not having sex with that stupid, greasy, git. No, she would stay strong: she would _not _give in.

With her new resolve, classes became rather awkward, and quite aggravating for her. She would enter and take her seat with Harry and Ron, refusing to look towards the front of the class where she knew _he_ stood, scowling at his class. She would feel the professor stand behind her, watching over her shoulder; she refused the urge to turn around and she slap him on multiple occasions. Instead, she would go about her work, following the book precisely, turning in perfect potions, making sure not to give him the satisfaction of failing her.

When she did look up once, not being able to control the urge, she caught him watching her, a sad, almost pitiful look in his onyx eyes. This only proved to further enrage her. _How dare _he_ look at _me_ with _pity, she seethed to herself, putting her head down, and angrily slicing her fluxweed root. By the end of class, she had found herself even angrier than when she walked in. She walked to the front of the room, slamming her flask of potion in the basket before him, turning and leaving the classroom without a backwards glance.

Mealtimes were easier for Hermione. Harry and Ginny would talk to her, keeping her mind occupied, so she didn't have to look up at the staff table. After a week, she was rather proud of herself, seeing as her efforts were working. Snape didn't bother her and she certainly didn't feel any pain. Of course, she still sometimes felt the awkward pull to be near her Potions Professor, to hug him, kiss him, _touch_ him; but it certainly wasn't painful. It seemed to Hermione that she was going to win this one.

And then on a sunny Tuesday morning, she awoke, doing her regular in-bed stretches, yawning widely. As she threw back the comforter and flannel sheets, she felt her stomach turn a little. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointment, for she couldn't be coming down with anything, not today, when she had her first Arithmancy test. She sat still, waiting for her small bout of nausea to pass. And so it did.

As Hermione got ready that morning, she found herself feeling fine, just a little short of breath. She put it off as a lack of sleep, seeing as she was up to the early hours of morning, studying for her test.

Hermione went down to breakfast alone, finding her friends already at the table. She sat, joining them and trying to jump into the conversation they were having. As she opened her mouth to say something, she felt another roll of nausea, leaving her unable to say anything. It left her light-headed, and quiet. She shook her head, as if to clear away the feeling, and recoiling as she felt a little stab of pain in her gut. She suddenly lost her appetite. She was beginning to think something wasn't right.

As Hermione left her Arithmancy class, she was positive something wasn't right. The feeling hadn't gone away like she had hoped, but instead, it had intensified. She felt her gut ache, no longer with nausea, but with something else. She had found it hard to concentrate on her test, and as a result, she hadn't been able to answer half the questions on the piece of parchment that had been laid before her. She was beginning to get scared, for she had never felt like this before. She decided to skip lunch, sitting in the abandoned Gryffindor common room instead. She put her head between her knees and took deep breaths. It did not help; it seemed nothing helped.

As Hermione made her way through the rest of the day, the feeling only got much worse, and she was beginning to recognize it almost as cramps, much like the ones she got before and during her monthly. But she knew that was not what this was, for she had just gotten off hers a week prior. As she sat in her bed, with the curtains drawn around her, she thought about going to Madam Pomfrey for help. Just as she was drawing back the curtain to find her shoes and make her way to the hospital wing, everything hit her at once.

"_It will hurt. Can you imagine having half of your soul away from you for days, weeks, months, not knowing if it is safe? You would go crazy from the pain."_

No. There was no way. This wasn't… _No._

She fell back on the bed, ignoring the collective ache that shot through her. No, she wouldn't believe it. She couldn't. She had made a promise to herself. Almost as if to battle her raging thoughts, a sharp stab of pain wrenched her gut and she gasped. She couldn't go to Pomfrey. Then Snape would find out and he would come looking for her. And when he found her…

No. She would remain strong. She would not let this break her. What she was feeling had nothing to do with Snape. Absolutely nothing. _I will not break_, she told herself.

_I will not break. I will not break. I will not break. _

But no matter how much she chanted her little mantra that night, she could feel the cracks begin to show.

_I will not break. _

But Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before she did just that.

* * *

Exactly twenty-four hours later, Hermione's pain had tripled. She lay in her bed, curled in a ball, as if to contain the wracks of pain that shook her small frame. The day had been terrible, almost unbearable, although it appeared to have escaped her friends' notice. Still, she refused to go to Snape.

_I will not break…will not break...will not…break…breaking._

* * *

Many floors below her, Severus Snape sat in front of the raging fire in his sitting room, a tumbler of firewhiskey in his calloused hand. His body was aching for her, in more ways than one. He could barely concentrate enough to teach his classes.

He had watched her carefully, waiting for her to realize he had been right. But if she felt it, she didn't give any indication. When he saw her that day, she had been unusually mellow, not even bothering to shoot him her scathing glares or to blatantly ignore him. In fact, she hadn't done much of anything, now that he thought about it. The potion she had turned in looked a few shades off, something he had not expected from the 'Insufferable Know-It-All'. And had he showed up to meals that today, he would be willing to bet the rest of his whiskey that she wouldn't be there.

So perhaps, she was feeling it. He knew he was. He had found himself on more than one occasion, sitting behind his desk, grading papers when _she_ would cross his mind in a stray thought, sending a deep-rooted ache through his lean frame. And sometimes, it left _other_ parts of him aching for her, which was starting to become a real pain in the ass to deal with. He was beginning to grow tired of waking up, only to have to take an ice cold shower to diminish his _need_ for her.

But what he had not expected was the pain. He had known that it would come, and that it would hurt_ a lot, _but what he had not expected was for it to feel so…_personal_. It felt as though a part of him was missing, and that piece left behind a jagged, aching hole in his heart and gut. And he was beginning to find it hard to compose himself around others when he was feeling such intense agony.

Remus had begged Severus to talk to her again, to explain it to her, saying that if his friend couldn't, then he would. But Snape knew that this was the only way, that his little witch was too stubborn for reasoning, even if it came from Professor Lupin.

And so Severus Snape sat before his fire, having altogether abandoned his tumbler, and instead drinking straight from the bottle. He knew that alcohol wasn't exactly the best way to deal with his pain, yet he found himself drinking more and more until the bottle in his loose grasp was empty. And even then, he still felt _it._ It seemed this pain would never go away, though he knew it would if only Hermione would submit to the inevitable. But he couldn't go to her; she would come to then. And until then, he would have to remain strong. He would not break.

But Severus Snape knew that it was a lost cause. He was already in pieces.

* * *

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think straight, couldn't walk. She wandered down the halls, leaning against the wall for support. Hermione's original plan had been to get from the library to her dorm room while the other students and staff were at dinner. But she hadn't been able to see or think with a clear head; and so she found herself wandering aimlessly through the halls, completely lost in the enormous castle.

She felt herself fall forward, but she was too weak to put her hands out to break her fall. She couldn't find the self-will to pick herself up off the cold stone floor, to call for help, to do _anything. _Hermione was a broken heap of suffering.

She knew now that Severus had been right. It had taken her eight days. How stupid she had been, how childish to hold out, to cause herself this agony. _Oh gods, what if… _She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. No, she wouldn't let herself believe that she was causing her Potions Professor the same pain she was in.

And yet, she knew it was true. She felt a broken sob leave her.

And then he was suddenly there, pulling her into his arms, and carrying her quickly around corners and down stairs until they reached a certain fox. The portrait swung forward.

Hermione felt herself leave his arms, and she raised her head. She immediately knew where she was. She let out a cry of protest, trying to push herself off the bed, only to have him gently push her back down onto its dark green surface.

"No," she choked out.

"Yes," he breathed, tilting her head up so she was looking at him. Hermione could see that though he was trying to hide it, he was also in pain. She let out a sob, guilty that she had brought this upon them both. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe, only to have the air wrenched out of her lungs by aching hole she felt in her chest. She swallowed hard, knowing she had lost. _She had broken. _Hermione opened her eyes to see him still staring intensely at her. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, pressing his lips hard against her forehead.

"This is the only way," she mumbled in reply. And as she said it, she knew it was true. She didn't have a choice anymore. As an afterthought, she added, "Will it hurt?"

She heard his sharp intake of breath, and waited for his answer. When it did not come, she knew the answer.

"I need to tell you now: I will not stop, even if you beg me, fight me," he said suddenly. Hermione let his words sink in.

"Then don't stop." She pushed him away, and lay back on the bedspread, and waited for her werewolf to make the first move. And so he did.

* * *

Severus watched her lay back, and wait for him to make his move on her. He honestly hadn't thought far ahead enough to know how to go about this. He knew that no matter how gentle he was, it was going to hurt her; the longer she had waited to come to him, the more this was going to hurt her. He decided that it would be best to get through this quickly, so she could get away from him.

She was going to hate him. Hell, she already did. And that wasn't helping anything at the moment. He knew that he should just get on with it, but every time he looked at her, he saw an eleven year-old girl, with bushy hair, buckteeth, draped in robes too big for her little body. This was his student. And he had to have sex with her.

No, not even sex. This was _rape._

He closed his eyes and made his mind go quiet, blank. Almost in a trance, he climbed onto the bed, and grasped her ankles, spreading her legs, ignoring the shudder that ran through her small frame. His hands began to undo the buttons of his frock coat, slipping his robes off, and continuing to unbutton his white undershirt. She watched his hand's progress with expressionless eyes. He reached forward and pulled her jumper over her head, unbuttoning her undershirt, and unclasping her bra. His hands found the waistband of her skirt and began to pull it down her smooth legs until she was left in only her knickers.

She closed her eyes as he undid his belt, the buckle clanking as he pulled it down with his trousers, disposing of both on the ground with the rest of their clothing.

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his breath steady as his trembling hands slowly slipped her knickers down her legs, exposing her completely. In other circumstances, Severus would have kissed every inch of her lean body. He would have made her moan and beg for him, make her feel pleasure she had never imagined. But in this moment, Severus could barely breathe; he was still in pain, and he knew she was too.

He noticed that she had opened her eyes to watch him. Her gaze made him want to run away from this moment, and never look back. He steeled himself, and slipped out of his pants, leaving them both naked on his bed He was disgusted with himself that he was even turned on by this whole situation, but he couldn't help it as his hard cock twitched in anticipation. He saw her gaze fall to below his waist, and the way she bit her lip, obviously unsure about what she saw.

And then he realized that this was probably her first time. This couldn't get any worse. Her first time shouldn't have to be like this. It shouldn't be only to diminish the agony she was feeling, the pain that he had caused. It should be with someone she loves, with someone who would be gentle. It shouldn't have to be with him.

"Is this your first time?" he questioned in a low voice. His fears were confirmed when she nodded, her eyes fluttering shut. He tentatively reached out a hand and stroked down her flat stomach couple times. Her eyes shot open, to stare at him in shock. "Just relax, Hermione," he murmured.

He felt her body begin to untense under his touch. When he lowered his body over hers, supporting his weight on his forearms, he felt her body stiffen again. Her breathing sped up and she looked up at him with wide, amber eyes.

"No," Hermione gasped, "I don't want to do this. No." She began shaking her head, her arms coming up to push him off her. He grabbed them and pinned them on either side of her head. She began to panic, shrieking insults and thrashing about beneath him.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, I'm so sorry," he whispered against her cheek. Severus aligned himself, the head of his cock grazing her entrance, making her jerk against him. He kissed down her neck, burying his face in the crook of her neck. And then he thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt.

He had expected her to scream, to fight harder. Yet all she did was suck in a broken gasp and go limp against him.

And then suddenly Severus was gone. _This_ was the _wolf_ in him. He was hard and ready to fuck her senseless. He wanted to make Hermione his, wanted to mark her and make sure no one touched what rightfully belonged to him.

Severus no longer felt disgusted with himself, no longer felt pain. The only thing he could comprehend was her tight warmth that was squeezing him in the most delicious way. She was just so _tight_. His breath was torn from his lungs as he pulled out of her almost completely, only to sink back into her wet heat. He noticed her wince and grimace with each thrust, but he couldn't help himself as he pounded into her. Somewhere deep within him, he knew that this was terrible, despicable; yet he couldn't find it within himself to care about how she was feeling at the moment.

His breath was running ragged and he was letting out uncontrollable groans as he thrusted into her tightness. When he raised his head to look down at her, he saw her biting her bottom lip, drawing blood.

And then he saw her tears. He saw them running down her cheeks, and he saw them in her eyes. He was hurting her. _He hurt her._

Inside Severus's body, he was wrestling for control with the wolf that had done this to Hermione. When Severus regained control once more, he found himself teetering on the edge of his orgasm. He knew that his wolf had already brought him way too far, and that he had no control over what came next. His body a traitor to his mind, Severus felt himself release into her tightness, not able to reign in the moan of pleasure that left his lips.

He felt dizzy, and confused, but he was so exhausted, he couldn't think. He rolled off his mate, collapsing into heap to her left. Severus's body was buzzing with energy after his powerful release. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath. Yet somewhere in his struggle to calm down, his eyes did not open, and instead he fell into a deep slumber.

He did not see his shaking little witch slip back into her knickers, and the nearest shirt, which happened to be his white button down, before stumbling out of the room, making it as far as his couch before collapsing onto it.

He did not see the blood running down her legs.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys! This one was pretty dark, but the story had to go somewhere. This chapter is pretty poorly written; I couldn't find my Muse today. Next chapter, they confront each other! I'll see you guys next Saturday (;**


	6. Chapter 6

_Well hello there! Here I am, 4 a.m., writing because who needs sleep? Well, I have my steaming cup of tea and Pandora on, so lets get to it!_

* * *

Severus awoke at 2 a.m. in a bed that held a peculiar scent. He sat upright, trying to gather his bearings. The first thing he took note of: he was currently in _his_ bed, in _his_ room. He relaxed a little, until he realized that he was naked. And foreign scents lingered in his pillow, sheets, his _everywhere_: sweat, sex, himself, Hermione…blood.

He threw back the comforter, revealing dark, dried spots of what he could only assume was blood; and it was not his own.

And he remembered it all: the sex, the heat, the tightness, the _tears._ He felt his heart kick in working double time, while his head pounded with twisted thoughts of last night. His hands grasped the sheets around him in angst as his eyes wandered, not exactly processing what they saw, until they landed on her plaid school skirt. _What the hell was that still doing here?_

It was only after he saw her knickers, bra, and jumper that also littered his bedroom floor, it finally occurred to him that she was still in his quarters. He abruptly stood, grabbing his pants and slipping into them, along with his trousers; yet he couldn't find his white button down shirt. Getting fed up with its disappearance, Severus decided to forego a shirt altogether. He slowly walked to the door to his sitting room, unsure and uneasy about what he would find. Steeling himself, he pushed open the door.

And there she was, curled into a ball on his cold, leather sofa. _Hmmm, so that's where my shirt went, _he mused. He walked to her sleeping form, dropping on his knees before her. He noticed every little thing about her, from the dried tear tracks that stained her beautiful, pale face to the small goosebumps covering her soft skin in the cold of his dungeon quarters. He waved his hand absentmindedly and a fire sprang forth in his empty hearth.

His eyes moved down to her naked sex, covered in sparse brown hair that was exposed to the now warming air. And then the blood; though there was little of it, his stomach still turned in pure guilt at the sight of it, dried and smeared between her slim thighs.

"Hermione," he murmured, slipping his hands beneath her knees and back, and pulling her into his arms. He carried her into his bedroom, where he restarted the fire in the hearth and set her on his bed. One look and he could see that she was still asleep, though subconsciously agitated with his touches. Severus went into his bathroom and ran hot water over a washcloth. He returned to his mate, carefully spreading her legs and running the warm cloth over her thighs, cleansing them of the blood he had caused to stain them. When he finished, he threw the small towel to the ground with the rest of their clothing.

Severus didn't know what to do next. So he just stood, watching her fidget in her sleep. She rolled over onto her side, and then onto her back again, mumbling incoherent things in her sleep. And then her eyes opened.

She sat bolt upright, closing her legs and drawing them up and wrapping her arms around them. She looked so very startled and confused. Her eyes roamed over everything until they landed on him and her expression turned into that of realization.

"Severus," she whispered, her eyes locking with his.

No_. No._ He couldn't do this. He couldn't face her after what he had done to her, after his complete disregard for the pain he had put his beloved through. He turned to leave, to get the hell out of this godforsaken room before it closed in on him, but small hands grasping his muscular upper arms stopped him.

"Severus," she repeated, this time with more force. He turned slowly, to see her looking at him expectantly, like she was waiting for him to say something.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered. He noticed the little frown that graced her angelic face; these must not be the words she was looking for. He tried again. "Last night…I wasn't in control, I didn't mean to-didn't want to hurt you…e_ver,_ Hermione."

And yet, her brows furrowed even more, not in confusion, but in…anger? _Yes, she is angry at me, for what I did to her, _Severus found himself relieved that she was showing emotion, no matter that it was negative emotion, aimed at him.

"Stop apologizing," she said suddenly, bluntly. Severus nodded, letting his gaze drop to the ground in shame. "You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should be the one apologizing."

His head snapped up in utter shock. _What the actual fuck? _After raping her, physically and emotionally, and probably mentally causing her pain, after disregarding her every feeling last night, here she was, _apologizing to him? _she continued before he interrupted her flow of words.

"If I hadn't been so stubborn, if I would have believed you in the first place, you wouldn't have had to do what you did, which inncidently was saving _both_ of our lives. And I thank you for that. My own ignorance is what got us here. I'm so sorry, Severus," she trailed off, a tear tracing its path down her flushed cheek.

Severus was absolutely speechless. What was he supposed to say? Everything that she had was correct, but it still didn't excuse the fact that he raped her. His mind was drowning in guilt, flooded in turmoil. He had expected yelling, screaming, hitting, running away; but apologies? From _her_? This was ridiculous.

"How can you apologize to me? Thanking me? After what I…did to you?" he choked out around the ball that had lodged itself in his throat. She stepped forward and ran the hand that was still on his upper arm up along his clavicle to his neck, where she cupped it around the side of it.

"What you did, Severus, is save my life. How could I_ not_ thank you?" she replied in a voice stronger and more sure than Severus had ever heard. _She meant it._

"Hermione," he whispered, pulling her forward into his arms, winding them around her waist, and pulling her front flush against his. He pressed his face into the top of her head, into her sweet smelling hair. He didn't feel his tears fall down his face and into her silky tresses, but _she_ did.

* * *

Hermione let herself relax into his arms, despite the fact that her body was quite sore from last night's activity; but she would never tell Severus that, for she could almost tangibly feel his guilt as he held her close. She did feel a little cold, as she realized the only stich of clothing on her was his completely unbuttoned shirt. He must have felt her shiver, because soon she found herself on the bed once more, being ushered under the sheets, Severus not far behind.

Hermione found herself comfortably tucked into strong arms, her face nuzzled into his neck. This time, she was the first to fall into a deep, peaceful slumber; and only when the fire became dull, glowing embers and the world was silent, did Severus follow her.

* * *

**Okay, so originally i meant for this chapter to be primarily Hermione, but I got so caught up in Severus. God, I fucking love being in the mind of Severus Snape. But anyways I'm so sorry this one is so short, I have an essay for Honors English that I need to work on and tonight Im going to Les Mis AGAIN with my sister and tomorrow I have to babysit all day so i have to start working on it now to get it done. But I'll make it up to you guys, I promise. PLEASE R&R! Thanks guy! I'll be seeing you next week, my lovelies.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Holy shit, you guys. I am so sorry. Basically I got grounded for like 2 weeks and then when I got off groundation, I found out my dad had taken the computer apart and he just got it set back up yesterday night. I am so sorry for the lack of update, and I promise I never intended to make you guys wait this long. And I feel bad because the last chapter was so short. UGH, I'm so sorry guys. _

_I have an essay due Thursday and a Power Point presentation due next week and I don't have time to do it this weekend, since I'm working both days. With that in mind, I _will give you guys this chapter, but I apologize, for I know I owe you way more. And more will come, I promise. Please be pacient, and thank you so much to my faithful readers!

On with the story.

* * *

Two weeks after that night with Severus, Hermione found herself falling for her Potions Master, harder than she thought possible.

Entering his classes, he would grace his Sixth Years with his trademark scowl, black eyes sweeping the classroom, falling upon every student, including herself. While in the process of brewing the assigned potion, she would find him standing behind her, growling out a snide comment over her 'know-it-all' quality. Yet when her peers were hard at work over their cauldrons, their attention focused upon the complicated brews, Hermione would find her eyes wandering to the desk at the head of the classroom where her eyes would catch their onyx counterpart; she took a great amount of happiness out of the softening that occurred in those hard, obsidian eyes when they lingered on her.

And that was just it: Professor Snape made her so very happy. Though they hadn't spent any time alone since that night, Hermione couldn't remember ever feeling so damn alive under the gaze of a boy. Then again, Professor Snape wasn't a boy, he was a man. After years of dealing with so many of her inexperienced, loud, immature classmates, she found herself respecting his strong, experienced, collected persona. Hermione found it quite amusing in some ways that those billowing, black robes that used to intimidate her now filled her with a sense of warmth…and longing.

Being Hermione Granger, the day after their night together, she found herself skipping lunch (telling Ron and Harry she forgot her Arithmancy book in the common room), to run away into her favorite escape: the library. Browsing the never-ending shelves, she found the books she desired. Slipping them into her bag, she went to next class, resisting the urge to take out her newly acquired books and absorb every drop of valuable knowledge.

Dinner that night was rushed for a certain curly-haired Gryffindor. Once she made it to her room, she collapsed into her bed, pulling the curtains closed. She took out the many books on werewolves and set about reading, comprehending, and storing away every word her eager eyes touched.

From this reading, she came find the answer to one of the many questions that were bouncing around her head. After that night, Hermione constantly found herself wondering about the bond her and Severus shared.

"_The time is in the general rage of 2-3 weeks before the renewal of a bond."_

2-3 weeks. Hermione now sat, her knees drawn up to her chest, back against a tree trunk, looking out at the still, glassy surface of the Black Lake. It had already been 2 weeks since that night and the internal battle of logic and reality raged within her head. She knew that after what he had done to her, she should be scared, mad, traumatized; he had violated her in the worst of ways, and taken away her innocence in such dirty way.

And yet, when Hermione pondered the prospect of a renewal, she felt something very much like butterflies in her stomach. And not because she was scared at the thought of him touching her, but because she was nervous. After the already rocky start of their relationship, she knew that she couldn't afford to mess this time up. She knew it was illogical that her nerves would be wracked over something as petty as her sexual performance; and yet, that was exactly what she felt.

Completely lost within the maze of her thoughts, Hermione did not notice the figure approaching her until they plopped down rather ungracefully next to her. She looked up, first startled and then surprised upon seeing who it was.

"Professor Lupin," she greeted cautiously. Having had many days to think about this, Hermione did not know what to think of the man sitting next to her. She had previously been quite fond of Remus, not only for his work in the Order, but also for his intellect that rivaled her own. But after Severus had told that Lupin had been the one to bite him, she had become rather wary of her previously favorite professor.

Lupin gave her a small, amused smile. "Hello, Miss Ganger. How are you today?"

"I'm good," she answered vaguely, turning her distracted gaze back to the lake, hoping her professor got the message that she wanted to be alone at the moment. If he noticed the unsaid request, he did not comply, and instead fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Severus would be mad if her knew I was talking to you," he stated suddenly. Her steady gaze snapped over to meet his at the mention of her Potion Professor's name.

"What?" she asked, panic flooding into her system. She gawked at the knowing smile that took over his face.

"Yes, I know about you and Professor Snape. And no, before you become angry with him, he did not tell me anything he didn't have to. And I would have found out anyway," Lupin said, tapping his right temple with two fingers.

Hermione recalled reading something about the communications between werewolves, and how some forms of it were involuntary. She idly wondered what it would be like to have someone in her head, able to access her thoughts and share their own. She shuddered at the lack of privacy. He interrupted her stream of thoughts.

"As I was saying, Severus does not know I am here. And I would like to talk to you about some of the questions you must have. You do have questions, don't you?" he questioned, though he looked like he already knew the answer.

"Will it always hurt?" she blurted before the words could consciously cross her mind. She flushed and brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

Lupin laughed, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "No, no it won't. I'm sorry, I don't know all the details, but I do know that your first time with him was not completely under control. But I do think the worst of what could come in that aspect of this has passed already."

Hermione visibly breathed a sigh of relief. She was beginning to warm up to the man next to her once more. She ventured another question: "Why hasn't he made an attempt to talk to me?"

Lupin sighed, leaning back onto the wide trunk. "Besides the fact that you must remain discreet, I do believe he feels remorseful over what happened."

"But I forgave him-" Hermione began.

"It doesn't matter to him. Yes, your acceptance of what happened has made this a lot easier for him. But I don't believe he has accepted what ha happened yet. He wont be able to forgive himself for what he put you through for a while, if at all."

Hermione felt her heart sink at the words. She didn't want him to have to feel guilty and regretful every time he was with her. "You said remain discreet. Who knows?"

"Dumbledore was informed right away. He does have a specific set of rules, though you will have to go over those with Severus. I believe he is the only one to know. Besides myself," Lupin explained. He smirked as an afterthought occurred to him. "Severus will have to tell Minerva at some point, though."

Hermione could imagine how her Head of House would react to the bond between herself and Professor Snape. She smiled as well, thinking it would be reminiscent of a mother bear and her cub.

She turned to Professor Lupin. "Thank you. For being here."

He smiled, his face tired. "Of course, Hermione. I believe we will be seeing each other quite a lot from now on."

The prospect of getting to spend more time with Remus Lupin made Hermione genuinely happy. Though she thought it would be even better if _her _werewolf was added to the mix.

* * *

Severus sat in his office grading the Third Years' essays on the properties on moonstone. And though he had become marginally easier-going in his grading since a certain curly-haired 'know-it-all' invaded his life, he still scowled in exasperation at the rushed and half-assed essay from some Hufflepuff.

He pushed the essays aside with a growl, and leaned back in his chair. The last few weeks had been so very hard for him. Staying away from Hermione proved to be a greater task than he had previously predicted it to be. When she walked into his classroom, it seemed she brought a breeze of spring flowers and vanilla with her, and it clouded his mind, making teaching his Sixth Years a rather difficult task. And when her bright, amber eyes met his, he felt something stir in him.

Deciding that the essays could wait a few more days, he stood with the intentions of retiring to his quarters for the night. And then he felt it. It brought back everything he had been trying to forget for the last two weeks. The cold feeling of dread took grasp of his stomach as he felt another painful shock run through his frame.

It was time to renew the bond.

* * *

**YAY. IM BACK GUYS! IM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING, I KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS WHEN THE STORIES IM FOLLOWING SUDDENLY FALL OFF THE MAP, BUT IM BACK AND THERE IS MORE TO COME. Please R&R, my babies. See you next week! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, my lovelies! How are you all today? I know how painful it is having to wait for a chapter, but here you guys go: A LEMON. Enjoy (;_

_On with the story:_

* * *

Hermione was on the third floor, making her Prefect rounds when she felt it: a sharp, stabbing pain that went straight through her chest, leaving her dizzy and nauseous. She knew what it was straight away; she had felt this pain before, she had endured it continuously not too long ago.

She immediately changed her course, heading towards the dungeons. It was already nine o'clock, so she decided it would be best to try his quarters first. As she walked at a brisk pace, trying to ignore the flaring pain in her gut, she let her mind drift to a subject she had been trying to avoid for quite some time, though she knew that now she could no longer put it off.

The truth was, she was scared. Her first time with Severus had not been as she had imagined her first time to ever be. She knew it had happened, and nothing could change the past (she was no longer in possession of a Time-Turner), so she had used her logic to not dwell on it. And though the past could not be changed, she knew the future could; and that was what made her hesitate at the top of the stairs that led down into the dungeons of Hogwarts. She knew that Severus had not been in control when he had done those things to her. And up until he had forcefully entered her, he had been surprisingly gentle with her. But what had occurred had left its scars, both literal and metaphorical, on her and there was nothing she could do to stop the bubble of fear from rising within her. Another shock of sharp pain drove her to take the first few steps down the stairs.

But as she stumbled down the steps, she felt an unknown confidence take over and pop the bubble of fear that had previously taken place in her chest. She could do this.

_I can do this…_

* * *

Severus pushed out of his office, moving quickly throughout the dungeon, headed towards the stairs that lead to the upper floors. He needed to get to her, and he needed to get to her _now. _As he walked, he felt his body begin to react to his need for her, his chest heaving with painful breaths and his cock beginning to harden. He turned a corner, ready to tear up the stairs when he bumped into someone.

Looking up, he felt a small relief at not having to track her down across the castle. Quickly sizing her up, he could see that she was not faring much better than himself, one of her arms wrapped protectively around her midsection.

"Severus," she whispered, drawing his eyes back to her face, to her pleading eyes. It was not safe to be out here where anyone could see them. Severus looked around quickly, making quick note that no one was around. He grabbed her hand and turned, leading her through the halls in the direction of his rooms.

As they reached the portrait, the fox quickly let them aside into his sitting room. The second the door shut behind them, he had her pressed up against the wall, one hand holding her wrists behind her back, the other snaking around her waist to pull her body flush against his own. He leaned his forehead down to touch hers as she locked eyes with him.

"You want to know something funny?" she whispered, not breaking eye contact, but a small smile playing on her full lips.

"Hmmm..." he murmured, the hand holding her wrists releasing them to absentmindedly play with her soft curls.

"We have yet to have our first kiss," she mumbled back. He froze at her words. She was right. How could he have been so _stupid, _after everything he had done to her and he hadn't even given her a kiss. He would change that, he would make sure that it was everything she wanted and more than she expected. His hand moved to the nape of her neck, the other pulling her tighter against his front. He slowly lowered his lips to hers.

Sweet. So damn _sweet. _He had been right; she was a sugar cube on his tongue. She tasted like honey, and vanilla, and innocence and it drove the wolf inside him into a frenzy. He swiped his tongue across her lower lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. She complied, moaning into the kiss as his expert tongue sought out every last part of her mouth, collecting her sweetness on his tongue. As their tongues battled for dominance, he could feel her hands move up and down his chest, until one settled at the top of his frock coat and began to undo the buttons there.

Unwillingly, he broke the kiss, leaving her gasping, and clutching onto his half unbuttoned coat. He moved his hands to her jumper, pulling it over her head and quickly moving to her white button-up. He discarded it, along with her bra onto the floor, and then pulled her back to him for another kiss. She had managed to push only his coat off and onto the floor, so his hands soon joined her, pulling off his robes till he was left in a white- button-up and his black trousers.

As his tongue explored her mouth, his hand moved to her breasts, his fingers softly stroking over her nipple before lightly pinching it between his fingers. She let out a breathy moan as he lowered his head down to take it into his mouth. He hands wound through his hair as he sucked, flicking his tongue back and forth over the hardened bud. As he pulled up, she reached for his shirt, her hands pulling through the buttons in a rather frenzied way, before roughly pushing it off his shoulders and pulling him back down towards her for another sweet kiss.

"Impatient, are we?" he asked, smirking as she attempted to pull his head back down to kiss her. She let out a little growl, her hands giving up on his head and moving down his lightly muscled abs instead. She smiled playfully, as her hands began to undo the buck of his belt, her hand reaching inside.

"Hermione…" he moaned, as she rubbed him through his pants, her smile turning smug as she saw the reaction she got from her simple touches. She pulled her hand out to grasp onto the edge of his trousers and pull them down to the floor, where he stepped out of them along with his boots and socks. He then moved to her skirt, discarding it onto the floor with their remaining clothing.

He felt her hands up against his chest pushing him backwards until he stumbled and fell onto the leather couch. She wasted no time in straddling his lap, leaving his mouth level with her dusty, pink nipples. He took one into his mouth as she let out strangled little breaths. She slipped her hand into his tented pants, pulling out his achingly hard erection, stroking him as he worked her nipples. He growled, pulling back and flipping them so her small frame was below his muscled one, their frantic heartbeats flush against each other.

He stroked a stray lock of hair away from her face, as he took in the undisguised lust in her steady gaze. He kissed her lightly, teasing her mouth as he pulled her knickers off, then moving on to his own pants until they both lay naked on his sofa.

"I will have control. I swear. I will never hurt you again, my love," he whispered into their kiss.

"Then take me."

With her words, he was only too happy to comply. He promised himself that this time, he would make this good for her, he would make her come undone in his arms. Severus grasped his straining cock in one hand, moving to place it at her entrance. He pushed forward, entering her tight, wet, heat.

Yet again, he lost his breath, a strangled moan escaping his lips. But this time, he was in control. He made sure his wolf was tightly locked away inside him, leaving only Severus to please the woman below him. He pulled back, only to push forward, back inside her. This time, he drew a moan from her. He began rocking in a slow rhythm, though it took all his will power not to piston in and out of her wet sheath.

Soon, her breaths became short her moans became breathy words. He could feel how close she was: right on the precipice. He angled his thrusts as to hit the sweet spot inside her. He knew she found it as she began moaning his name, her nails digging into his shoulders, probably drawing blood, though he was too preoccupied to care. He could feel her tense before she grew incredibly tight around his cock. And then she screamed, her tightness contracting around him, as she rode out her orgasm. As she grew tight again, he felt himself lose it, and with a shuddering groan, he released deep within his mate.

As he gasped for air, her felt his arms go shaky before he collapsed on top of her, catching himself at the last minute, so as not to crush her. As he rode out his orgasm, he felt her run her hands along his back and arms, as she whispered sweet nothings in his ear. As his shudders subsided, he tiredly flipped them so that she lay upon his chest, cradled in his arms. He used the last of his energy to wave his hand and a fire appeared from within the hearth, immediately giving off comfortable warmth.

"That was…that was amazing. I've never felt like that before," she mumbled tiredly, breaking the silence.

He chuckled, tightening his arms around her. "Good. There will be more to come, I promise you, this is not the end. In fact," he tilted her chin up, placing a light kiss on her lips, "I believe you have your own room, being a prefect. No one would notice if you do not return, and the night is still young."

She smiled. "How very tempting. I believe I will need time to consider your offer," she teased.

"Time?" he muttered, kissing her again.

"Time," she agreed, a teasing smile playing at her lips, "you don't mind waiting as I make up my mind, do you?"

"We have all the time in the world, my love," he whispered, capturing her lips in his.

And they did. They lay wrapped in each other, oblivious to the world around them, for they were far too lost in their own.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. Im not too great at writing lemons, but god this couple is basically MADE FOR CONSTANT SEX. Please R&R! I love you all so much, and thank you for the reviews and PMs I've ****received, they're all so encouraging! You guys are seriously the best, cookies to all of you! Until next time, mwah!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I'm so happy right now, seeing as THIRD QUARTER HAS ENDED. Yes, that is right! School is almost over! And once school ends, I'll be able to update every couple of days! And I only have this week left of school and then I have spring break. WHOO. Okay, sorry guys, I'm just really excited!

Okay, on with the story.

* * *

Hermione woke very early in the morning, while it was still dark outside. The enchanted fire had not gone out during their fitful sleep, but it had been reduced to little more than glowing embers. It was enough light to cast a glow onto her lover, who lay still asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around her. As she lay sprawled across his slim, but lean chest, she was struck with how simply innocent he looked in his slumber. The tense muscles around his face seemed to be completely at ease, and his eyes fluttered back and forth behind their closed lids, indicating he was dreaming.

Hermione found he looked rather…cute. She giggled as she imagined his horrified reaction to ever being described as "cute". He'd probably tie her up and punish her for using such a tender, feminine word- not that she would protest to being tied up and at his mercy. What had occurred between them last night was something Hermione couldn't place words to. She knew it had been sex, and it had been a renewal, but it felt like something so much more, and she'd bet her cherished copy of _Hogwarts, A History _that that had not been normal; sex wasn't like that for muggles-hell, sex wasn't like that for wizards or witches, either. What had she had experienced with Severus was…purely theirs, and it had been beautiful. The way he had made her feel, what he had done to her, it had reduced her to a limp, pile of satisfaction. She was pretty sure that at some point in the throes of ecstasy, she had even began to cry tears of pleasure. There was no doubting that Severus was experienced. And the idea of him tying her to the posts of his bed, using the tie of his silk robe, and being at his every will and want made her feel a stirring between her legs.

Perhaps it was time to wake him.

Hermione propped herself up on her side, though she was still forced to be flush against him, seeing as they had fallen asleep on his narrow sofa. But she didn't care; she liked the contact. She ran her fingertips along his muscled chest and down over his abdomen, till she reached his hipbone. She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his neck, and began to trail them down over his chest. She noticed that his breathing was no longer that of deep sleep, but light and breathy. Her thoughts were confirmed when she reached her destination, seeing that it was suddenly half-erect.

"Pretending to be asleep, are we?" she asked teasingly, a smirk playing on her lips as she looked up, her eyes meeting pitch black ones.

"I am not the one taking advantage of a naked man in their sleep," he shot back playfully, though his voice was slightly strained as he tried to steady his breath.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure I entirely believe you. I think I recall Lupin saying something about experimenting when he was younger…something about going through a 'gay phase'. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you, Severus?" she questioned, a look of false innocence on her face, though her eyes were glinting mischieviously. Severus's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a little round "o" of horror. At first she didn't understand what she had said wrong. She had only been joking, and he knew that, right? And then Hermione realized exactly what was wrong.

* * *

"Oh….oh you really did- _OH_-" she couldn't stop the hysterical giggle that burst forth from her lips, and pretty soon, she found herself wracked with bouts of laughter, while Severus just fixing her with a cool glare the whole time.

"Are you done?" he growled impatiently. She worked hard to compose herself, only answering him when her laughter had subsided.

"You and _Lupin_? Please, I have to hear the details of this," she looked at him eagerly, the amusement still clear in her eyes, though they also held what seemed to be genuine curiosity and…was that _lust_? Severus couldn't believe that she could be even remotely aroused after finding out about this, and yet it appeared she was. In fact, he was beginning to believe that perhaps…

"Wait a second. Does this _arouse_ you?" he looked at her incredulously, noticing the flush that spread across her cheeks.

"Well…I mean, I-I...wouldn't quite say t-that," she dropped her eyes in embarrassment. Severus grinned a wicked grin and grasped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Little minx. First you try to take advantage of me in my sleep," he murmured, placing his finger over her lips to stop the protest she was about to give, "and then you try to delve into my personal life? Naughty witch."

Before she could reply she was straddling his hips, her bare core rubbing against his now fully hard erection. Hermione groaned as she squirmed against him, aching for friction.

"Impatient chit," he growled in her ear before nipping lightly at her lobe. A moan tumbled forth from her lips as her movements against him became frantic. He began kissing down her neck, latching his mouth down on the pulse point there, and sucking, making sure he left a mark.

She was _his._

* * *

Hermione lied on her back as Severus held himself above her, positioned himself at her entrance. He looked down at her, wicked smirk playing at his lips.

"Tell me what you want."

"Please, Severus…"she groaned, her need becoming increasingly stronger.

"'Please' what?"

"Please, I want you…"

His breathing became heavier, as his fingers worked circles around her clit. "Yeah? What do you want from me?"

"Please! Fuck me!" Hermione normally would have been appalled at her language, especially in the presence of her Professor. Yet, seeing as he was about five seconds away from screwing her into the couch, she couldn't find it within her to care.

"If you wish," he muttered. He plunged deep inside her.

Hermione gasped at the feeling of Severus inside her. It was no longer uncomfortable, but instead it felt…_right._ She felt _complete. _She couldn't remember ever feeling anything as divine as his cock moving in and out of her. She couldn't remember ever seeing anything as sexy as her professor's muscled chest flexing every time he thrust forward. She couldn't remember ever hearing anything as beautiful as her moans of pleasure mixing with his groans of bliss.

It did not take long for her to feel herself come undone. The fire in her lower stomach exploded out in all directions, sending white hot pleasure through every part of her being. She was only dimly aware of Severus's thrusts becoming jerky and erratic, before he came with a growl, his arms yanking her body tightly against his as he released inside her.

* * *

"I'll answer your questions, but only if they are worth answering and you do not go blab them to Dunderhead Number One and Dunderhead Number Two…or anyone, for that matter," he murmured into her neck.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes as she considered this opportunity.

"Lupin?"

He sighed. "It was in our third year that he bit me. I had seen him sneak out before, heading towards the Whomping Willow. It just didn't seem quite right. They had planted it in my first year, and Dumbledore offered no explanation as to why. And then Lupin started disappearing into its trunk and I became…curious. I tried to tell Dumbledore, but he brushed me off. It wasn't until I realized there was a pattern to him missing classes, that confusion became obsession. I couldn't quite figure it out. I couldn't approach him, not even to blackmail him," Hermione rolled her eyes at his Slytherin tendencies, "because Potter and Black were constantly with him. Never left his side; except those days he missed class and those nights he disappeared. And then I decided to follow him one night. I trailed after him and watched as he found the knot in the trunk, and he slipped into a niche between the roots, one I had never noticed before. I grabbed the longest stick I could find and got as close to the tree as I could. It did get me pretty good, but luckily I was able to subdue it long enough to get in there. I didn't realize how incredibly stupid it was. I should have turned around then. But I didn't. I don't know what I was trying to prove…maybe I wanted to show everyone that I wasn't afraid, or maybe I wanted to find his secret and make sure I put Remus to shame the way he and his friends did to me. Whatever my motive was, it wasn't worth it. None of it was ever worth it."

Hermione could see him look off, clearly uncomfortable. She placed a light kiss on his palm. He gave her a small smile.

"It led into the Shrieking Shack. _Imagine that, _of all places… I crept around, careful not to make any noise as to tip him off. It was so eerily quiet…" he took a deep breath, " And then the moon came up. I had never heard anything like it. First he was screaming, and I was half tempted to go in there, and make sure he wasn't being murdered. But then screams turned to growls and growls turned to snarls. And then he started howling. And I understood exactly why he secluded himself. I understood the pattern: full moons. He was always absent on the days and night of full moons."

"Severus," she mumbled, grasping his hand in her smaller one, "You don't have to keep going."

He ignored her. "I reckon he must have smelled me, the bastard. I barely had time to turn before he had busted the door down. He was on me in seconds flat. There was no fight. He bit me. It was done."

"Oh, Severus…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ask, I didn't know-"

He smiled. "What's done is done."

She smiled back and leaned forward, placing a slow kiss to his lips.

He smirked. "I suppose you want to know about the _other_ side of Lupin and I?"

She blushed and nodded.

"I guess it all started in our fourth year…"

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry, guys but LUPINxSEVERUS is going to happen. Its going to be past (and possibly present and if it is, know that Hermione and Severus ARE NOT GOING TO BREAK UP for them. Hell, it might even be a threesome) but its going to happen. Im sorry to anyone who ships against them, but this is my story and its happening.  
ALSO: I was wondering if you guys review, if you could post your age and gender also? I know it sounds weird, but i cant figure out what audience I'm appealing to by usernames. It would mean alot to me, but if you're uncomfortable with it, then thats completely fine too. I could just use some help.  
THANK YOU for all of your reviews! I LOVE THEM. PLEASE R&R. I love you guys! See you soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

_Ugh. Okay this week has been so incredibly hard for me. I finally got diagnosed by my psychologist, which is good, I guess, because now I know what I will need to get better. Than you for all the reviews on the last chapter. A lot of people have brought something to my attention, which I will talk about in the second AN at the end of the chapter._

_On with the story._

* * *

It was Third Year. Severus had been bitten in his third year at Hogwarts, though then, it had been something surreal, completely theoretical, even the first time he made the transformation. That twilight, creeping down through the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack, following closely behind Lupin, had been like something out of a horror film, from the decrepit, leafless tree that cast shadows across the abandoned grounds, to the cold silence that settled itself snugly around everything in sight. Severus had sat on the floor across the room from Remus, who looked as if he had escaped from St. Mungo's, as his erratic shivers and constant whimpering began filling the void of silence. His eyes showed only hysterical fear. Even now, Severus did not understand how he wasn't in the exact state as his unwanted companion. Yet all he had felt was a cold, numb; perhaps it was some unacknowledged fear that was deep rooted in him that was so powerful, it shut down all logical senses. Regardless, he couldn't quite find it within him to care.

When darkness completely blurred Lupin from his vision (though the pitiful keening from his side of the room continued), it was only then that Severus stood, walking in a trance-like state out of the room, and lightly shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hall, to the last door, before pushing it open, the hinges letting out a grating creak. All he could see in the dim light was a room of overturned furniture and peeling wallpaper. Shutting the door behind him, he sank down under the window on the far wall from the door. It was missing two of its four panels of glass, and a bitter cold blew into the room with the moaning wind, which sounded eerily like Remus's moans of pain. The cold that entered the room was nothing compared to the ice Severus felt within him.

There was a slight shift in the air and he knew it wouldn't be long now. The hair on the nape of his neck was standing up, as well as the small dusting of it on his arms and legs, though both were covered in his school robes. He then realized that he was currently wearing his only set of clothes. He remembered Lupin telling him to bring an extra change, but he had forgotten in his haste to get out of the castle. Allowing himself, one last moment of slight warmth, Severus began disrobing himself, till he was completely naked. He then fell over on his side, rolling into a ball to fight against the bone-aching cold. From his vantage point on the dirty ground, he could see only a sliver of sky between the broken window pane and the empty branches of the trees outside, which whipped around viciously in the wind.

Severus did not know how long he watched his sliver of sky, before he saw an omniscient glow. The moon was rising. Every part of his being came to a halt. The world was at a stand still in those moments as the sliver grew brighter and brighter. This was it. He was sure that this was the end of him.

And then his sliver of sky was set on fire with the light of the moon.

The world was on fire. The Shrieking Shack, the trees, the floor he lay upon, it was all ablaze; everything except him. No, the moon was cruel to him, letting its heat envelope him with agony, but not letting him burn to cold, ashes. Each flame licked at his skin, leaving not burns in its wake, but coarse hair, claws, snarls.

He wasn't sure if he screamed or not, though the residents of Hogsmead later said that they were sure someone had antagonized the ghosts of the Shack, because from that night on, they reported hearing twice as many wails of agony.

When morning bathed the world in a whole different kind of light, Severus awoke in a puddle of blood. Cuts, various in depth and length, decorated his arms, legs, and chest. He also took note of what appeared to be bite marks, peppering his arms. Severus did not feel the sharp sting of the wounds. In fact, from that night on, Severus very rarely ever felt pain; after experiencing what he was sure to be the torture of the Hades himself, nothing really affected him anymore. He made haste pulling on his pants and trousers, as well as his white button up shirt, opting to pull on his jumper and robes when he got closer to the castle; the blood would soak through and be visible, and the last thing he needed was help from those incompetent twats back at Hogwarts. He slipped on his worn shoes and grabbed his wand from the pile of remaining clothes, vanishing the blood, before gathering everything and pushing open the door. He walked quietly down the rickety hall, bypassing the stairs that led out of there, and instead stopping at a door.

He wasn't quite sure how he felt towards the wayward boy. Before last night, he had felt nothing but mounting resentment. First, he had been mates with those fucking prats, and though he did not participate in his abuse, he did nothing to stop the regular beatings and teasing Black and Potter dutifully handed out. And then when he bit him, Severus had been out of sorts in his anger towards the boy. He knew that after all of the pain he had endured in the last twelve hours, he should absolutely loathe the boy's existence. And yet, after last night, he wasn't quite sure if there was a word to describe what he felt towards the boy behind the door. It was somewhere between absolute pity and grudging admiration. Severus had endured one night. Lupin had endured countless.

He opened the door to find Remus, naked and battered, curled in a ball on the leeward side of the wall, below the window. Severus was certain it was a mirror image of what he had looked like that morning. The boy's chestnut hair hung over his forehead and into his closed eyes, which he knew were a very light brown, almost amber color. The arms that wrapped around his knees, which were drawn up to his chest, were scraped and bruised; and yet below the injuries, Severus could see what appeared to be light, sinewy muscle, that which boys got when turning from an adolescent to a man. He stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of the boy before him, and wondering what was making his heart pound so hard.

Severus nearly jumped a foot in the air when Lupin broke the early morning silence, letting out a small whimpering moan, as his eyes fluttered open. Severus froze as those light brown eyes landed on him, though his heart still pounded madly in his chest. After a moment of tense silence, he opened his mouth to explain himself, when Remus sat straight up, seemingly forgetting he was naked.

"Severus," he murmured, looking him up and down with curious eyes.

Severus blushed deeply, averting his eyes from the boy in front of him, using all of his self control to not look at what Remus had uncovered upon sitting up.

"Severus, are you alright?" he asked, genuine worry lacing his words. Severus decided not to look up when he mumbled half-heartedly back.

"You're naked."

"Oh!" Lupin let out in a breathy, surprised tone, before Severus heard him shuffle around, pulling on clothes.

"O-Okay," Remus muttered. Severus looked up to see him in his trousers and shoes, though he was still working on buttoning up his shirt. He fumbled with the buttons as he sighed into the awkward silence. When he was fully clothed at last, he let out a happy breathy, smiling up at Severus.

"Ready!"

The walk back to the castle was a quite one. Neither of the boys talked, as they opted to take in the cold, crisp, early morning air. The grass beneath their feet crunched with the fresh frost of autumn. Lupin did not ask once about the blood that seeped through Severus's shirt. When they reached the castle, Severus slipped on his jumper and robes, before turning to walk down the stairs that lead into the dungeons. As he reached the top on the stairs, one foot extended to descend, he heard footsteps come upon him quickly. He turned just in time to catch the brunt of Lupin's hug. His arms wrapped around Severus's stiff body, his hands meeting at his waist, his head turning slightly to bury in his hair. Severus had never been hugged before (except the quick little embraces Lily had graced him with when they were children). _What exactly does one do when they are quite suddenly hugged?_ He very cautiously reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Remus's waist and giving a light squeeze. He could swear he felt the bastard smile against hair.

"Thank you," Lupin whispered to him. His voice was that of sincerity.

He was gone before Severus could even mumble "you're welcome".

* * *

It was Fourth Year. Severus had done the impossible and managed to open up. He was finding the ability to give and receive love rather enjoyable. From the time they found early in the morning to sneak into the locked library and laugh, joke, smile of simplistic things, to the nights, that weren't full moons, to sneak up the parapet at the top of the North Battlement tower, where Severus would supply the Firewhiskey and Remus, the chocolate. It was quite a miracle that James Potter and Sirius Black had nothing to say of Lupin's close friendship with a Slytherin, Severus Snape, no less. Perhaps it was because Remus managed to find time for both of them, though it was not easy. Severus remembered the first time Remus brought along the twits, to keep him company during the night of the full moon. They would change into their Animagus form, and that night, Severus was not surprised to learn that Peter Pettigrew turned into a rat (_he looked like one anyway_), James Potter turned into a stag (_he was as dimwitted as one too_) and Sirius Black turned into a mutt (_how rather fitting, seeing as he shagged everything in sight when he was a human too_). Severus agreed only to the arrangement because he was promised he would be left alone, and because he knew it would make Remus happy.

And Severus liked making Remus happy.

It was an October night, and he and Lupin lay on their backs, buzzed from the whiskey (which Severus easily filched from Slughorn's office). Lupin always said he liked going up on the battlements because it brought him closer to the clouds, which was a far better improvement from the ground, where their troubles and other's ignorance waited for them. _But up here, nothing can get us, _he had told Severus.

He looked over at Lupin, who was talking about how Potter and Black had set off dungbombs in the hall, only to make Pettigrew take the blame. He watched the way Lupin's lips moved as his talked, and how they formed a smile, and then ejected a happy laugh.

He wasn't sure why he did it. Perhaps it was the whiskey, or perhaps it was actual affection, or perhaps it was purely because he could, Severus leaned over and silenced Remus by pressing his lips to his. _Soft, smooth, sweet._

Suddenly he found himself beneath Lupin, who was hungrily attacking his mouth, his tongue pushing forward and exploring Severus's mouth. He moaned when he felt Remus take his bottom lip between him teeth and bite lightly, then running a tongue over the mark. His head was buzzing and he could feel something hard pressing into his upper thigh. He growled and rolled over so he was above Lupin, pinning his arms down by his head. He moved his mouth to his neck, sucking, biting, licking, taking in his taste. Severus moved his mouth up to Lupin's to catch the moans that fell so freely from it. He could feel Remus's hands exploring his body, running lightly over his arms and back, before slipping down his stomach and grasping at his clothed erection. Severus let out a low groan.

"Rem…_Oh_!" Lupin's hand had wriggled its way into Severus's trousers and pants and was now grasping at his bare cock.

"Hmmmm," Remus hummed against his neck as he pulled Severus's erection out of his clothing and freely stroking it with a teasing hand. Meanwhile, Severus frantically tried to rid Remus of his trousers. He yanked then down, along with his pants, and grasped his cock, shivering at the moan it ejected from Lupin. They stroked each other's cocks in unacknowledged tandem until Severus's breathing started to go ragged.

"Remmy, stop or I'm going to finish this way too early." Remus grudgingly obeyed, letting go of Severus's cock, and reaching to tangle them in his hair instead. He pulled him in for a kiss, as Severus's hand was still at work on Lupin's erection.

Remus broke the passionate kiss to move to Severus's neck. He could only gasp at the divine feeling of Lupin's tongue moving over his sensitive skin. When he felt teeth bite down there, he realized what he was doing. _He's trying to leave a mark, the little shit. _Severus actually found he quite liked the idea of Remus wanting to mark him, to show possession. Just then, Lupin let out a desperate, breathy, little moan and his hips bucked up into Severus's hand before releasing all over his friend's school robes in thick ropes of cum. He shivered once before going limp in Severus's arms.

"You've made a mess, Mooney," he whispered into their kiss. Remus lifted his head slightly to take in the sight of his spunk covering the front of his friend's robes.

"Mmm…sorry?" he murmured, a smug smirk on his face_. Oh, if he wants to be like that…_

"It's okay. You can make it up to me," Severus muttered back, thrusting his hips purposefully into his friend's hip. Remus just smiled tauntingly as he rolled them over until he was straddling his Severus's stomach. He slid down until his face was right above his friend's erection. He grasped it in one hand as he took the head of his cock in his mouth. He took Severus's moan of pleasure as encouragement and slid his mouth down until he had taken half of his friend's impressive size. He continued his ministrations, enjoying every moan he wrung from his companion. When he sucked particularly hard on the head of his cock, Severus's hips jerked up, and he let out a deep growl as he came is Remus's mouth. Not quite knowing what else to do, Lupin swallowed his friend's release. He rolled off of Severus's legs and climbed up till his head was resting on Severus's chest. The night was still calm and quiet. Severus's arms were still wrapped firmly around Remus when they awoke in the morning.

* * *

After that night, nothing was the same between them: it was even better. They had found within each other a lover, as well as a best friend, something that they both deeply cherished. Though they never told anyone, not even the other three Marauders, or became official, it could be said that they were as close as to people could get. Throughout the rest of their time at Hogwarts, they would spend as much time with each other as possible. Neither dated anyone, though when girls flirted with Remus, Severus was quick to show up and scare them off, something Remus personally found rather adorable.

Though they were never in love, they loved each other more than words could say. And they never stopped.

* * *

**Okay! 4 hours, multiple cups of coffee and tea, HERE YOU GO. This one is a little longer than usual, which I'm pretty happy about. Thank you for all the reviews Ive been getting, they're all so sweet, I don't really feel the need to moderate my reviews. Ugh I'm sorry too, this fluff was completely suckish but my muse ran out halfway through this chapter, if you can tell. **

**OKAY. What I wanted to address was that, from the PM's and reviews I've gotten, alot of you want me to bring Remus into this, and alot of you don't. So I've decided, for now, that he will not be coming into this story in a romantic way BUT there might be some more fluff between him and Severus. Sorry, I don't want to disappoint anyone, but I don't want to take it too far.**

** ALSO. If anyone is in the Sherlock fandom, I'm considering writing a oneshot (SHxJW or SHxJM). Tell me if you think that would be something you'd be into? THANK YOU GUYS I love you all! PLEASE R&R! Byeeeeee! **


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm so sorry you guys, I'm literally such a flake and I HATE flakes. I've been meaning to update, I swear, I had this whole chapter written down in my composition book, but what with Easter last weekend and school on the weekdays, it's been hell trying to update for you guys. But don't worry, because now that I have a clear idea where this story is headed, the writing should come easier to me, so no more lack of muse! YAY. _

_On with thy story:_

* * *

From across the Great Hall, Hermione caught Professor Snape's eye and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. On the surface, his answering scowl was enough to make even his Slytherins run away, tails between their legs; but even from across the Hall, Hermione could see the way his onyx eyes lit up, like oil on water. She lowered her head, blush forming on her cheeks as she set back into her breakfast. Lately she had been extra hungry, but it was excusable since most nights she spent burning off extra calories with her _ex_-most feared professor. Hermione almost laughed as she thought of how she used to cower in fear from him, how she used to snap to attention when he entered a room, some unconscious part of her wanting to impress him with her preparedness and unwavering attention. Yet now when Severus Snape entered a room, her attention was dragged to him for a whole different reason. All she could think about in his class was their steamy nights, and the blissful feeling he bestowed her with. Hermione began to live for the nights she spent with him, and for the mornings when they both awoke early enough to roll around in the sheets.

When she had finally come around to the idea of taking on Snape as her- well, the word _'boyfriend'_ seemed so childish and did not even begin to cover what he meant to her. Her _future, existence, everything_; there were so many things se could use to describe the man she used to fear.

And that was precisely the problem. He had soon become such a big part of her life, she didn't quite realize what it would _truly_ entail. More specifically, she wasn't prepared when one night, as he lay atop her, face nuzzled into her neck, he suddenly froze. He rolled off of her with a hiss and began rummaging through his dresser, pulling out his darkest black robes. He had not replied when she asked him what was wrong and it wasn't until he pulled out his Death Eater mask, that she understood. He was being summoned.

As he had moved to the door, he stopped and turned around, his eyes finding her immediately. She had tried her best to give him an understanding look, but frankly, all she felt was raw fear. Hermione knew that he couldn't just _not go_, but it didn't take away the absolute horror that paralyzed her body. He quietly told her to stay put before disappearing out of his quarters.

Then five hours that followed were some of the worse she had ever endured. She was positive that if Severus was in any sort of mortal peril, she would somehow be able to feel it. It was wistful logic and unfortunately, the other ninety-nine percent of her brain wasn't buying it. She paced his bedroom for about an hour before moving into his sitting room, as if pacing not 10 feet from where she had previously would make him return quicker. At one point, her imagination had run wild and she had quickly considered the thought that maybe he was dead. That sent her running to the bathroom, where she promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. Some part of her had known that she would eventually have to face this, what with him being a Death Eater, but nothing could have prepared her for the pure anxiety and fear it caused.

When Severus returned to his quarters some hours later, he found her curled up in a partially catatonic ball, shudders running through her body. He had gone straight to her, and only then did Hermione notice that he had returned. Her eyes grew wide before she flung her arms around is neck and refused to let go. She was lucky that he hadn't been hurt that night or her death grip would have probably inflicted more damage. He held her that night, tighter than usual and it wasn't until he whispered in her ear that he promised not to leave her, that she fell into an uneasy slumber.

Now as she thought about it, Hermione refused to acknowledge that he _would_ be called away again eventually. The mere thought of anything ever happening to him left her in a very unstable state. There had been more than one time that she had had a nightmare about what Voldemort might do to him. These generally caused her to awake in the morning feeling physically sick with disgust and pure fear at her overactive imagination. Severus had tried as hard as he could to tell her that he was okay and that the odds of him being killed randomly were rather slim. But Hermione didn't believe it. He was in too deep, a spy for two of the most powerful wizards who ever lived. She knew that almost no one in the Order trusted Snape except Lupin and Dumbledore. And possibly Tonks, but the again, Tonks was rather fond of everyone. Hermione knew that if Snape were to die (every possible deity forbid), that it would cause almost no one any grief. And that just made her want to cling to him all the more.

"Hermione!"

"Huh?" she looked up dazedly from her food that she had been absentmindedly pushing around on her plate. Thinking about this kind of thing always made her lose her appetite. Harry stared at her with unconcealed confusion, before pointing behind her. Hermione turned around to see her Head of House standing over her, confusion also in her eyes, though it was way better concealed than her friend's.

"Miss Granger, if you are finished with your breakfast, I would like to speak to you in my office?"

"Ah…of course. May I ask what about?" Hermione couldn't remember actually doing anything in the last few weeks that would cause Professor McGonagall to call her to her office. Now that she thought about it, it was actually the first time that she could remember not being balls deep in trouble with Ron and Harry. She almost smiled at that, but her professor's next words caused any amusement she felt to slip away.

"Yes, I had a problem with your Transfiguration essay that I would like to discuss."

Hermione frowned, thinking back to the Cross-Species Transfiguration essay she had turned in, not even two days ago. She had revised it, thrice. She had been certain that there were no errors.

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Minerva almost smiled at the look of confusion and disappointment that painted her Gryffindor's face. She sat back in her chair, taking out a tin of Ginger Newts and laying them on the desk between them. Miss Granger paid them no attention however, for she was too bus mentally rechecking her flawless essay that had been turned into her a few days ago.

"Professo-" she began before being cut off swiftly.

"Relax, Miss Granger, your essay was flawless, as always. That is not why I called you here."

"Then wh-" her expression growing even more confused at the admission.

"Because I figured that you would not have appreciated me asking you to come to my office to discuss you harlequin romance with Professor Snape."

It was times like these that Minerva wished she had a camera. The way the girls jaw dropped, before snapping it shut and pulling a defensive look that was ruined by the mad blush that was radiating from her cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about… Professor."

Minerva almost laughed at the show the girl was attempting to put up. Severus would have sneered at the attempt…then again, perhaps not, given the circumstance.

"Relax, girl. I know about you and Severus. If I had wanted to get you in trouble, I would have already."

"How did you find out?" she asked resignedly, shaking her head in wonder.

"Oh, open your eyes, girl! Anyone could see it in the way you two looked at each other. Severus Snape does not light up for anyone, but he does for you. Therefor, you are _not _just _anyone_. Plus I had been having suspicions as to why he was in a marginally better mood, as of late. I suppose you would be the cause of it."

Hermione looked rather impressed for a moment before she smirked. "Professor Lupin told you, didn't he?"

Professor McGonagall sighed heavily. "Maybe."

Her student smiled. "I don't understand why you are okay with this."

"As I said before, he has been in a slightly better mood since this," her professor waved her hand in a broad movement, "has occurred. And you should know, Miss Granger, that I have known Severus since he was eleven years old. He did not come from a very happy home, nor did he have one to return to during Christmas and Summer holidays. Anyone could see that the boy was starved for attention, though in the end, Poppy and I were the only ones to bestow him with it. He was rather stubborn about it at first but he gradually began to accept us, in his own way. I've never had kids of my own, Miss Granger, and I would have to say that Severus is the closest thing to a son I have."

She stopped to let that sink in before continuing. "From what I understand, this is some form of werewolf mating. Despite how crude that appears to seem, I would like you to know that I have my support in this, for what it is worth."

Hermione looked stunned for a moment, before she mumbled out a 'thank you'.

"Are Potter and Weasley aware?"

Miss Granger blushed. "No…well, not yet. I've been meaning to tell them but... well… you know how they feel about Se-Professor Snape."

Minerva smiled at the fact that she had almost called him Severus. "Yes, I am aware of the way they feel about him. I understand your hesitation, but perhaps it is time that they knew. Nothing good will ever come of lying to your friends. Lying by omission, that is."

Hermione appeared to mull things over before nodding. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I have no clue how to approach them on this subject. And I am rather worried as to their reactions. I know that you are aware of how sometimes they can be a little…brash."

Professor McGonagall chuckled. "Oh yes, I am well aware of that quality. Though, if I am not mistaken, you do rather have said quality yourself, yes Miss Granger?"

Hermione flushed with embarrassment. "Perhaps I do act without thinking at times… but only if I know it's the right thing to do! And the boys marching down to the dungeons with the motive of hurting Severus will only end with the both of them in the hospital wing and a very smug Professor."

Minerva could not contain the laugh that her student's words expelled from her. "Then perhaps I should be present?"

Hermione thought it over before hesitantly nodding. "Perhaps that would be best… I think Severus should be there also."

Minerva did not miss the fact that she had dropped his title and had taken to referring to him by his first name. The whole act of it made her inexplicably happy. "If you would like."

"I think I would," Hermione replied, sounding more sure of her decision.

"Then it shall be so. Perhaps tonight, after supper, in my office?"

Hermione didn't hesitate before replying, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Severus knew that both Minerva as well as Hermione's heart had been in a good place when they'd planned to inform her dimwitted friends of their relationship. But now, as Hermione stepped forward to push Weasley back from attacking him on the spot, he could help but feel that this was an entirely great idea.

Everything had been going moderately well until Hermione had quickly mumbled 'ImkindofinarelationshipwithProfessorSnape.' as quickly as possible, as if the speed at which the admission left her lips would make matters better. It didn't.

Potter currently looked confused. Minerva was currently threatening to put Weasley in detention for the rest of term, who was currently making wild flinging movements with his arms, in attempts to hit him. Hermione was currently pushing all her strength against Weasley, trying to keep him away him. And Severus? He was currently taking in the whole scene with bitter amusement. _This _was why he never liked Gryffindors. They were wholeheartedly controlled by their emotions. And not their actual deep-rooted emotions, but the fleeting ones that came with changing environment. Poor Potter and Weasley couldn't cope with the fact that _their _Hermione had become _his. _And it made it all the worse that it was _him,_ the Greasy-Git, Snarky Bastard, Dreaded Potions Professor. _Oh, what a bitch fate can be, right Weasley?_

"Well Potter? Just going to sit there and gape as if someone told you Draco fancies you?" Severus took immense enjoyment out of the way his jaw dropped and a blush spread across his cheeks. In fact he probably would have _Accio_ed a camera to take a picture, but his attention was immediately drawn elsewhere when one of Weasley's punches not only missed its target like the rest, but instead hit Hermione soundly in the gut. She let out a yelp, before doubling over. Something in Severus snapped. _He hit her? His Hermione? How fucking dare-_

Minerva was between the two in a second, and it took Severus a moment to realized that he had started towards the boy, murderous intentions clearly written on his face. Weasley had gone white in the face and was rapidly looking back and forth between Severus and Hermione.

"Hermione, I didn't mean-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Severus snarled at him as he made a move to help Hermione. She looked up at him, catching his eye in warning.

"It's okay, Severus. I'm okay." He gathered her in his arms pulled her tight against him, his hand going to her stomach to rub gently where the punch had found its mark.

Ron had gone from pale to startlingly red again, as he ground out, "Oh, so now its 'Severus'? What happened to the Dungeon Bat? The Greasy Git? Fucks you once and you're already sold, huh?"

"Ron!" she shrieked in outrage, "If you would pull your head out of your arse, you'd realize that I never used any of the foul names that you though you were so clever to use. And my sex life is none of your damn business, so sod off!"

"You mean you actually had sex with him? _Him? _Ugh! You… you whore."

Hermione didn't even have time to respond before Severus's dangerously calm voice filled the room. "Weasley, you have five seconds to leave this room before I rip your balls off and give them to Hermione as potion ingredients."

Even in his rage, Ron knew the threat was valid and he left the room, though not without sending Hermione one last nasty glare.

The room was quiet and tense, though it only lasted for a few moments before Hermione's cries became audible.

* * *

Harry had left the room still in a daze, though he made no cutting remarks like Ron had. In fact, Hermione was sure that he hadn't said anything at all during the whole thing, not after Severus had made a cutting remark to him, though she had not been able to catch it in her struggle to hold Ron back. She would have to find Harry later and talk to him privately. She was certain that he wouldn't be so brash as Ron. She still couldn't believe some of the things that Ron had said to her. Hermione wasn't sure how long it would take, _if_ she even could, forgive her friend.

Her and Harry and Ron had always been best friends. It just _was_ that way. But Ron's actions today were rather unforgivable in Hermione's eyes. Perhaps they had come to an end of a friendship. She knew she should be sad about the thought of losing Ron as a friend, but when she was wrapped up in Severus's arms like she was now, she couldn't quite find it within her to care about anything.

* * *

Many floors above the content couple, Harry Potter lie wide awake in his bed wondering just _how the fuck_ Severus Snape knew about he and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**UH-OH! Don't kill me guys, but uh DRARRY ALERT? I'm sorry! I love them so much though! AHHH!**

** Okay, well this chapter is yet again a rather long one so YAY. I'm SO excited about where this story is headed! I can't freakin wait for the plot to pick up! I hope some of you are very good readers because I've dropped hints, my lovelies. If you have a ****theory, DO NOT PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW! I don't want you smarties to ruin it for everyone else! If you think you have put my little hints together, PRIVATE MESSAGE ME. Thanks! **

**Also, dont be afraid to PM me if you have any suggestions or questions! I love getting PMs! **

**PLEASE R&R! Till next time! **


End file.
